Tan solo una opción
by KatieCastle
Summary: Nunca me dijeron que llegaría un momento en mi vida en la que tendría que escoger entre dos opciones. Tampoco me dijeron cuál sería la mejor opción, y menos cuál sería la correcta para este caso.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas!**

**Como podrán ver esta es mi primera historia que subo a fanfiction, y lo único que espero es que os guste la **

Nunca me dijeron que llegaría un momento en mi vida en la que tendría que escoger entre dos opciones. Tampoco me dijeron que ese momento sería el más difícil de mi vida. Y también se olvidaron de comentarme qué opción sería la correcta.

Y justo en ese momento, con el doctor mirándome fijamente mientras Castle me apretaba la mano, tenía que dar una respuesta.

Me podría acostumbrar a todo esto. El despertarme por las mañanas y que lo primero que vea sea la cara de Castle durmiendo. También me podría acostumbrar a estar apoyada en su pecho y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, o como durante un tiempo abre su boca y se le escapa un leve ruidito y la cierra para luego cambiar de posición.

Quieras o no, estas simples cosas son las que me hacen quererle. Aunque también he de decir que su actitud de niño me enamora aún más, aunque me saque de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y yo estaba apoyada sobre la palma de mi mano en el colchón mirando a Castle. Le aparté un mechón de pelo de la frente y lo eché para detrás, lo que hizo que se moviera un poco. Luego, seguí con la yema de mi dedo el contorno de su cara; primero la frente, luego su nariz, sus labios y por último la barbilla. Y ahora vuelta a empezar. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos mientras arrugaba su nariz. Al terminar de abrirlos y verme frente a él sonriéndole, él me devolvió el gesto.

-Buenos días –dijo mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarme la mejilla-.

-Buenos días

-¿Cómo has dormido?-me pregunta mientras ahora acaricia mi cintura-.

-Bueno… han habido noches mejores-le contesto mientras coloco mi mano sobre la suya-.

-No escuché que te levantaras ayer por noche.

-Y no lo hice, pero sí que me desperté varias veces.

-Me podrías haber despertado a mí también.

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que ninguno de los dos no hubiera dormido?-digo mientras entrecierro los ojos-.

-No, claro que no. Pero si me hubieses despertado no habrías estado sola.

-Castle, estaba en la cama, no estaba sola.

-Lo sé, pero me refería a…

Y antes de que Castle terminase la frase, yo me estaba levantando lo más rápido que podía para ir al baño.

Me arrodillé enfrente del inodoro y empecé a vomitar. Las arcadas que me venían cada mañana eran insoportables. Castle se levantó y se arrodilló junto a mí para echarme el pelo hacia atrás mientras que con la otra mano subía y baja lentamente por mi espalda susurrándome un "Ya está, ya pasó…respira".

Mientras intentaba controlar el ritmo de mi respiración, Castle se levantó para coger una toalla y limpiarme la boca.

-Parece que Jamie se ha levantado hoy de mal humor-me dice mientras me vuelve a acariciar la espalda-.

-¿Jamie?-le digo mientras le miro confundida-, ¿por qué crees que nuestro hijo se va a llamar así?, ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser niño.

-¿No quieres que sea niño?

-No lo sé… ¿y tú?

-Pues… si me das a elegir prefiero que sea un niño. Pero sea lo que sea, voy a querer a ese bebé igual.

-Yo también-le digo mientras le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla-.

-Venga, vamos a levantarnos de aquí que tenemos que ir a la cita con la ginecóloga-me dice mientras se levanta para después cogerme las manos y ayudarme a levantarme-.

-Pensé que primero pasaríamos por comisaría, tengo que rellenar unos papeles y…

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. No vamos a pasar por comisaría porque te conozco y te quedarás allí más tiempo del que teníamos pensado y llegaremos tarde a la cita.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, los papeles pueden esperar.

-De acuerdo… pero, ¿después de la cita podemos pasar?, los papeles son importantes.

-De acuerdo… pero tiene que ser rápido, necesitas reposo.

-Castle estoy embarazada, no inválida-le digo con una mirada recriminatoria-.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que os pase nada por no descansar lo suficiente-me responde mientras me acaricia la mejilla-.

-Quédate tranquilo. Seguro que ahora no me dejarán hacer nada.

-Tienes razón, ya me quedo más tranquilo-me dice sonriéndome-.

-No tienes remedio.

Tras decir esto doy la vuelta y voy al cuarto para sacar la ropa. Castle viene por detrás y me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura apretándome contra él.

-Vamos Kate, entiéndeme. No quiero que os pase nada.

-Y te entiendo, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Ese es mi trabajo.

-¿Y cuando estés de 9 meses seguirás corriendo detrás de un sospechoso?-me dice mientras me voltea para mirarlo a la cara-.

-Claro que no. Por eso te pido que me entiendas y me dejes disfrutar lo poco que me queda antes de encerrarme en casa y estar en absoluto reposo.

-Y te entiendo, y me parece bien que vayas a la comisaría, pero solo a hacer papeleo.

-Hace unos minutos no decías lo mismo-dije levantando una ceja-.

-Porque ahora quiero que disfrutes de lo que te queda antes de estar en reposo absoluto, pero sí te pido por favor que no estés mucho tiempo en comisaría.

-Te lo prometo-le digo mientras le beso dulcemente en los labios-.

-Vale, y ahora después de esta pequeña charla ve a cambiarte mientras te preparo el desayuno, tenemos que ser puntuales-me dice mientras me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-.

-De acuerdo.

Y cuando me voy a girar para coger la ropa, me agarra del brazo y hace que quede frente a él, para luego acercarse y volver a besar mis labios.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews por favor y decidme si os ha gustado o si me retiro del arte de escribir, sed sinceros:$**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de verdad. Me alegro mucho de que os guste la historia. He de decir que esta historia va a ser un poco de drama, pero tranquilos que en este capítulo no hay, que sé que ya alguien me quiere matar T.T**

-¿Estás lista?-me pregunta Castle cogiéndome la mano-.

-Creo que sí-le respondo mientras sonrío y le aprieto la mano-.

Salimos del loft y caminamos hacia el ascensor. Mientras lo esperamos noto la mirada de Castle sobre mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-le digo mirándole-.

-Nada… -me contesta mientras baja la mirada-.

-Castle, suéltalo venga.

-¿No estás nerviosa?, a lo mejor nos dice el sexo del bebé o nos puede decir cualquier otra cosa y hoy lo podremos ver y yo estoy de los nervios y tú estás tan tranquila y… ¿qué pasa?...

Mientras él hablaba no pude evitar fijarme en que cada palabra que decía hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran de la emoción y en cómo había sacado a relucir su actitud de niño nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-Nada, que me encanta cuando te emocionas-le digo sin parar de sonreír-.

-¿Emocionarme? Estoy temblando de los nervios.

-No será para tanto, ya verás que todo irá bien-le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla-.

-Eso espero…

-Verás que sí.

Tras esto, el "clink" del ascensor nos hace saber que ha llegado. En cuanto se cierran las puertas noto los brazos de Castle rodearme.

-Todo va a ir bien-me dice mientras me besa-.

-Exacto-le digo correspondiendo al beso-.

-Katherine Beckett-le escucho decir a la enfermera.

Castle al momento ya estaba de pie impaciente para entrar en la consulta. Me miraba nervioso y asustado y pude notar que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-¿Quieres relajarte?-le digo mientras me incorporo-.

-Y lo estoy, ¿no me ves?-Me dice mientras empieza a tirar de su camisa y a jugar con la parte baja de esta-.

-Ya, ya lo veo.

Tras entrar Castle se queda parado y empieza a mirar toda la sala mientras sigue jugando con su camisa.

-El doctor vendrá enseguida. Mientras tanto tomen asiento por favor-nos dice la enferma al mismo tiempo que nos señala dos sillas delante de un escritorio-.

-Muchas gracias-le contesto amablemente-.

Castle la observa irse y se queda de pie. Sigue mirando todo a su alrededor mientras poco a poco se va poniendo más nervioso.

-Castle, ven y siéntate.

De pronto me mira per se queda estático.

-Castle… venga, ven.

Poco a poco y con insistencia por mi parte, Castle se fue aproximando a la silla. En cuanto se sentó, su rodilla empezó a temblar mientras él miraba al frente.

-Para-le digo poniendo mi mano encima de su rodilla haciendo así que pare-.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso.

-Soy yo la que tiene el bebé dentro y es a mí a la que me van a hacer la ecografía, no sé por qué estás así.

-Porque podré ver a nuestro pequeño por fin.

-O pequeña-le digo mirándole entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que lo podremos ver al fin-dijo mientras me acariciaba la barriga ya un poco abultada.

Aunque parezca increíble me enteré que estaba embarazada cuando estaba de 2 meses. Cuando me entraron náuseas las primeras mañanas creía que era algún virus, luego el médico me dijo que estaba embarazada. Aún recuerdo cuando le dije a Castle que estaba embarazada…

-Venga Castle, que tenemos la reserva a las 9. Vamos a llegar tarde si sigues en la cama-le digo mientras me levanto de la cama y abro el armario en busca de ropa-.

-¿Y si la cancelamos y nos quedamos aquí en casa?, o en la cama… como quieras-me contesta mientras apoya su espalda en el respaldo de la cama-.

- Oh venga, quiero terminar este día libre de la mejor manera Castle.

-Por eso, es lo que yo te estoy diciendo. Lo podríamos terminar en la cama-me dice mientras sonríe-.

-No Castle, lo quiero terminar cenando en el restaurante, contigo… por favor.

-Vale, lo haré, pero ¿qué recibo a cambio de ir?-me pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama y se cruza de brazos-.

-Un beso de mi parte-le respondio mientras sonrío-.

-Eso me parece muy poco. Yo pensaba en algo más… en algunos más-me dice mientras se acerca y me coge la cintura-.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho. Pero ahora, si quieres esa recompensa ve a ducharte y a cambiarte. En media hora tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Tú ya te has duchado?

-Me ducharé después de ti, así que date prisa.

-O también, en vez de meterme tanta prisa, podrías ducharte conmigo, así tardaremos menos-me contesta mientras sus manos suben lentamente por mi cintura-.

-Creo que así tardaremos más-le digo poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas haciendo que parase-.

-¿Y si te doy mi palabra de que no tardaremos?

Le miro entrecerrando mientras él sigue su curso con sus manos acariciando mi cintura y poco a poco me sube la camisa para acariciarme la piel.

-Vale, pero rápido Castle.

-Prometido-me dice con una sonrisa triunfante mientras levanta la mano a modo de promesa-.

Tras esa ducha "rápida" llegamos al restaurante y tras haber seguido al recepcionista hasta nuestra mesa reservada, nos sentamos y esperamos a ser atendidos.

-Ahora vuelvo ¿vale?, voy al baño un momento.

-Vale, pero si viene el camarero mientras tú estás en el baño, ¿qué te pido?-me dice mientras abre la carta y ve qué hay-.

-Sorpréndeme-le respondo mientras sonrío-.

Y él me devuelve la sonrisa mientras yo doy media vuelta y voy hacia el baño.

Mientras recorro el pasillo que lleva hasta el baño paro en frente del recepcionista del restaurante y le entrego una carta, y le explico que la carta se la deberán de entregar a Rick cuando nos lleven el postre. El recepcionista se me queda mirando confundido mientras yo le digo que es una sorpresa. Para que no parezca sospechoso, sigo mi camino hasta el baño y al entrar me miro al espejo, para luego lavarme las manos y secármelas con papel.

Al salir del baño y llegar a la mesa ya nos había traído la comida y Castle esperaba con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, sonriendo mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

Tras haber comido los entrantes y los platos principales, estábamos esperando al postre mientras Castle me cogía la mano y jugaba con mis dedos.

-Disculpen, ¿el mousse de chocolate con fresas para quién era?-nos pregunta el camarero con ambos platos sobre la bandeja-.

-Para mí-le respondo mientras levanto mi mano y le sonrío-.

-Y el flan de coco con un toque de crema batida para usted entonces.

-Así es-le responde Castle a la vez que coge el plato-.

Tras responder con un simple gracias, el camarero se aleja dejándonos solos de nuevo.

-Tienes que probar este flan, está buenísimo-me dice mientras coge un poco de flan con su cuchara y me lo acerca a la boca-.

-Pues sí, tienes razón, está buenísimo. ¿Quieres probar el mousse?-le digo mientras hago la misma acción que él hizo anteriormente-.

-Claro-me contesta mientras me sonríe-, también está muy bueno.

-Disculpen, siento interrumpirles pero nos ha llegado esta carta para Richard Castle-nos dice un camarero con la carta en la mano-.

-¿Para mí?-pregunta Castle extrañado-, debe haber algún error.

-Si no me equivoco es usted Richard Castle, ¿verdad?

-Así es pero…

-Cógela Castle, a lo mejor es importante-le digo mientras levanto las cejas-.

Castle mira alternativamente a la carta y a mí. Yo sigo levantando las cejas esperando a que coja la carta y la abra.

Finalmente, decide cogerla y la abre. Sus ojos cada vez se abren y se iluminan más. Yo bajo la mirada y sonrío pensando en lo que puse en aquella carta la tarde anterior:

"_Hola papá,_

_Todavía no sé si seré un niño o una niña, pero sea lo que sea te voy a querer igual, y solo espero que tú me quieres también._

_Sé que es una forma extraña de enterarte de que voy a venir al mundo, pero es la manera que tiene mamá de decirte que la familia crece. _

_¿Sabes?, quiero que pasen ya estos 9 meses y poder verte la cara. Mamá dice que eres muy guapo, y que tienes uno ojos azules preciosos. Yo quiero tenerlos igual. _

_Ahora soy muy pequeño, y si me veis no me veréis muy grande, pero iré creciendo en la barriga de mamá, y algún día podré estar entre tus brazos._

_Dicho esto, me despido de ti papá. Por favor, cuida de mamá estos 9 meses que voy a dar mucha guerra._

_Atte: Tu futuro bebé"_

-Kate…-me dijo tras haber terminado de leer la carta-.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, y bueno… como tú eres escritor pues pensé que a través de una carta sería más fácil. ¿He hecho bien?

-Si con hacerlo bien te refieres a hacerme ahora mismo el hombre y el padre más feliz, sí. Lo has hecho muy bien-me contesta mientras se levanta y se arrodilla al lado de mi silla-.

-Rick, la gente nos está mirando…-le digo mientras levanto su cabeza y hago que me mire-.

-Me da igual que miren. Ahora mismo estoy muy feliz y no me importa que lo hagan.

-¿Eres feliz?-le pregunto, mientras le acaricio la mejilla-.

-¿Feliz?, eso lo era antes. Ahora no sé cómo puedo describir lo que siento-me responde mientras me coge la cara y me besa-.

**Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?**

**Hasta el próximo;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuamos con el capítulo 3!**

**Os quería agradecer de verdad los reviews que me dejáis, me hacen escribir con más ganas. Disfrutad del capítulo, y dejadme vuestras opiniones por favor :$**

Oímos la puerta abrirse y por ella entra un doctor con una bata blanca, con gafas y con cara de estar estresado.

-Disculpen por haber tardado tanto, pero hoy estamos hasta arriba y… bueno, disculpen la espera-nos dijo el doctor mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y abría una carpeta-, Katherine Beckett, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque preferiría que me llamase Kate.

-Muy bien, sin ningún problema. Kate cuéntame, ¿de cuánto estás?

-De 3 meses.

-¿Y cómo llevas los primeros síntomas?, sé que suelen ser muy… asquerosos si nos referimos a las náuseas y vómitos mañaneros-me comenta con una sonrisa comprensiva-.

-Bueno, por ahora ese tema lo llevo bien. Es verdad que es asqueroso pero es soportable.

-Yo estoy con ella siempre-dice Castle que hasta ahora había estado callado-.

-Y eso está muy bien señor…

-Castle-contesta rápidamente-, pero puede llamarme Rick, o Richard, como usted prefiera.

-De acuerdo. Si quieren podemos pasar a realizarle la ecografía señorita Beckett.

Tras decir "señorita Beckett" le echo una mirada recriminatoria.

-Discúlpeme, es que suelo llamar a mis pacientes por su apellido, no por su nombre-contestó el doctor levantando la mano en señal de perdón-, y ahora si me acompaña, le realizaremos la ecografía.

Nos levantamos y seguimos las indicaciones que nos va diciendo el doctor. Tras pasar por una puerta contigua a la anterior consulta entramos en otra sala donde hay una camilla y un ecógrafo a su lado.

-Túmbate por favor-me dice el doctor señalándome la camilla-.

Me acerco y poco a poco me voy tumbando en la camilla mientras miro cómo enciende el ecógrafo y lo va preparando todo.

Cuando giro la cabeza veo a Castle alejado de la camilla mirándome. Vuelve a coger su camisa y a jugar con ella como había hecho antes al entrar en la consulta.

-Richard se puede acercar que el bebé por ahora no muerde-le dice el doctor mientras le mira y se ríe-.

Castle observa al doctor y hace un amago de risa al mismo tiempo que agarra más fuerte su camisa.

-Castle ven, ¿no llevas esperando este momento todo el día?

-Sí pero… no estoy preparado-me contesta rascándose el brazo-.

-Si usted quiere puede esperar fuera hasta que Katherine salga.

-Creo que será lo mejor-contestó dándose la vuelta-.

-Como salgas por esa puerta te voy a matar-le contesto esperando a que de media vuelta y vuelva-.

Castle se queda quieto de espaldas a mí y suelta el pomo de la puerta. Poco a poco va girándose para dejar ver su cara de pánico.

-Ven, ahora. Te vas a quedar aquí, a mi lado. ¿Me he explicado?-le pregunto mientras señalo el lado que no ocupa el doctor-.

-Beckett…-empieza a hablar-.

-Ahora-le contesto tajante-.

-Kate…

-He dicho que ya-le digo ahora mirándole con enfado-.

Suspira y se acerca bajando la cabeza. Se sienta en una silla que hay al lado de mi camilla y mira al suelo.

-Si me disculpan un momento voy a llamar a una enferma. En unos segundos vuelvo-nos dice el doctor mientras se levanta y sale por la puerta-.

Lo observo irse y en cuanto sale por la puerta miro a Castle. Sigue mirando al suelo y no veo ningún indicio de que vaya a levantar la mirada.

-Castle, no sé por qué se te hace duro esto, cualquiera diría que ya has pasado por esto con Alexis.

-Esta vez es diferente-me contesta levantando la mirada-.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto sin entender-.

-Porque… Cuando Meredith estaba embarazada de Alexis no me dejó venir nunca a ver Alexis, tan solo la podía ver por las ecografías, pero yo quería venir. Por eso se me está haciendo tan difícil. Es mi primera vez y estoy nervioso…

No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír enterneciéndome tras sus palabras. Parecía un cachorrito abandonado con esa carita de pena.

Estiro mi mano y cojo la suya. Él me mira y me sonríe débilmente. Coloco ambas manos en mi vientre.

-A lo mejor Meredith no te dejó, pero yo sí. Ahora estás aquí conmigo y lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutar. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-le digo mientras sigo sonriendo-.

Me sonríe y acaricia mi vientre con suavidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no sé si estoy preparado para saber el sexo del bebé. Me parece demasiado temprano Kate.

-No hay problema, le decimos que hoy no lo queremos saber y listo. No tienes de qué preocuparte-le respondo acariciando ahora su mejilla-.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y entra el doctor con una enferma detrás.

-Kate, Rick, ella es la enfermera Rosse. Es la que va a estar presente en cada ecografía que hagamos.

-Encantada-nos dice sonriéndonos-.

-Igualmente-decimos ambos a la vez-.

-Muy bien, ¿estás lista Kate?-me pregunta mientras me sube la camisa y esparce el gel sobre mi vientre-.

-Eso creo-le respondo cogiendo la mano de Castle y sonriéndole-.

-Sí, sí que lo estamos-me contesta sonriéndome y apretándome la mano en señal de apoyo-.

Tras unos segundos esperando a escuchar o ver algo en la pantalla, suena un ruido y se empieza a mostrar pequeñas manchas en la pantalla.

-¿Por qué suena como si tuviese un tren en la barriga?, ¿por qué va tan rápido?, ¿es malo?, ¿el bebé está bien?, ¿ por qué no se ve nada?-pregunta Richard asustado-.

-Rick cálmese. Todo lo que está escuchando es normal. Ese ruido que escucha es el corazón del bebé y late tan rápido porque está inmaduro. Sus células, los miocitos, son de menor tamaño y no están organizados como los del adulto y por eso, la capacidad de contracción del músculo del corazón es menor.

Tras la explicación miro a Castle y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su cara de confusión mirando al doctor.

-Lo que me está intentando decir es que… eso es normal ¿no?-le responde Castle-.

-Así es.

-Vale, entonces ya lo entiendo todo-contesta rodando los ojos-.

Tras unos segundos mirando la pantalla y escuchando esa "locomotora", el doctor se queda extrañado mirando una parte de la pantalla.

-¿Va todo bien doctor?-le pregunto con miedo a su respuesta-.

-Sí, sí, tranquila-me contesta sonriéndome-.

-Entonces… ¿está todo bien?-le pregunta Castle-.

-Está todo perfecto. ¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé?

Castle me mira y me suplica con la mirada que le diga que no.

-Nos gustaría saberlo más adelante. Aún es muy pronto-le contesto sonriéndole-.

-Pues si no lo queréis saber, ya hemos acabado-Contesta el doctor mientras le indica a la enfermera que me puede limpiar el vientre-.

Castle me mira y sonríe. Me coge la mano y la besa. Sus ojos están brillantes de la emoción.

-Ya te puedes levantar Kate.

Yo me levanto de la camilla con ayuda de Castle y al hacerlo me coge de la cintura y me besa.

-Les espero en la otra sala-dice el doctor saliendo con la enfermera.

Castle separa sus labios de los míos y me acaricia las mejillas mientras apoya su frente en la mía.

-Gracias Kate.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto separando mi cabeza para poder verle-.

-Por todo esto. De verdad que no sabes lo feliz que me haces-me dice volviendo a besarme-.

Corto el beso y le miro. Le acaricio la mejilla mientras sonrío y acerco mi frente de nuevo a la suya.

-Vamos. Seguro que el doctor ya nos está esperando-le digo mientras le agarro de la mano y tiro de él a la otra sala-.

* * *

-Bueno Kate, como ya te he dicho, todo está perfecto. El bebé está bien aunque escuche que sus latidos son muy rápidos. Les vuelvo a decir que es normal-dice mientras mira a Castle sabiendo que iba a recriminar sobre eso-, pero por favor si tienen alguna duda, o tú Kate si no te sientes bien en algún periodo del embarazo no dudes en llamar-nos dice entregándonos una tarjeta con el número de la clínica-, en recepción os espera Rosse para concertar la próxima cita. En la próxima si queréis os diré si es niño o niña.

-En la siguiente creo que ya estaría bien saberlo-contesta Castle levantándose de la silla tendiéndole la mano al doctor-.

El doctor coge la mano de Rick y la apreta sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias doctor-digo mientras hago el mismo gesto que Castle-.

-Gracias a ustedes-me contesta el doctor cogiendo también mi mano-.

Cuando voy a separar mi mano de la de él, este me agarra la muñeca y me impide retirar mi mano. Lo miro extrañado al ver su cara mirándome un lunar en el brazo.

-¿Pasa algo doctor?-pregunta Castle al ver el gesto que ha hecho el doctor-.

-Kate una pregunta, ¿hace mucho que tienes ese lunar?-me pregunta extrañado-.

-Sí, desde siempre.

-¿Siempre ha tenido este aspecto?-me pregunta pasando un dedo por los alrededores del lunar-.

-Sí, bueno no. Un día fui a los Hamptons con Castle y me quemé. Desde ahí se ha puesto de este color.

-Kate te recomiendo que vayas a un experto a mirarte ese lunar. No tiene buena pinta-dice mientras me suelta la muñeca-.

-No hará falta doctor, no es nada de verdad.

-Te lo recomiendo-me dice intentando hacer que entre en razón-.

-Por ahora no hace falta, pero gracias por sus molestias doctor, hasta la próxima cita-le respondo intentando salir de allí lo antes posible-.

**¿Reviews por favor?. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Me agrada saber que os gusta. Bueno alguien me preguntó si esta historia iba a tener final feliz… No lo sé. Sinceramente pienso en el final y no sé si terminará bien o mal. Ya veré que hago pero tranquilos que para el final aún queda. Disfrutad de este capi y no os olvidéis de los reviews por favor.**

**P.D: La verdad es que no me ha gustado como ha quedado este capítulo, pero sinceramente espero que os guste.**

El camino en el coche hasta el apartamento fue en silencio. Castle sabía que yo no quería hablar sobre la preocupaciçon del doctor sobre el lunar. Eso ya lo podríamos hablar más tarde.

En cuanto entramos al loft, fui directa a la habitación. Quería ducharme, cambiarme y ponerme ropa cómodo para estar por casa ya que Castle no me dejaba ir a la comisaría temiendo que me pudiera pasar algo. Castle entró después de mí y se sentó en el sillón junto a Martha que se había quedado extraña por mi reacción.

-Hola madre.

-Richard querida, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿el bebé está bien?-pregunta preocupada Martha-.

-Sí madre, el bebé está perfecto. Es Kate…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Al despedirnos, el doctor le vio un lunar en la muñeca y le ha recomendado que vaya a un especialista porque el lunar no tenía buena pinta pero ella dice que no irá porque no es nada… Madre, ¿y si de verdad tenemos que preocuparnos?-pregunta Castle asustado-.

-Hijo tranquilízate, a lo mejor el doctor tan solo se ha preocupado y al final puede resultar no ser nada-contesta Martha poniéndole una mano en la rodilla-.

-Lo sé madre, pero me quedaría más tranquilo si va y le dicen que no debemos de qué preocuparnos.

-¿Y lo has hablado con ella?

-No sé cómo decírselo…-contesta Castle mirando al suelo-.

-Tienes que ser sincero con ella hijo, coméntaselo. Explícale cómo te sientes.

-Gracias madre-responde Castle levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación-.

* * *

Tras unos minutos mirando el armario pensando en qué pantalones ponerme para poder estar más cómoda escuché la puerta abrirse. Era Castle. Entró mirándome fijamente para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama y mirarse las manos. Me quedé mirándole durante unos segundos para después acercarme a él y sentarme a su lado. El silencio duró varios minutos hasta que Castle decidió hablar.

-Kate… deberías hacerle caso al médico-me dijo levantando su mirada para mirarme detenidamente-.

-¿Por qué?, ya te lo he dicho, no es nada.

-¿Y si de verdad es algo?-me pregunta preocupado-.

-Si de verdad fuese algo, te pediría yo misma ir al médico, pero no lo he hecho, ¿no?-le respondo acariciando su mejilla-.

-No pero…Kate, estoy preocupado. Si te pasa algo a ti puede afectar al bebé, y no me lo perdonaría. Si ese lunar es un tema tan serio como dice el médico, quiero que te lo vean por favor. Si os pasa algo te juro que… no…-me contesto volviendo mirar al suelo-.

-Castle mírame-le digo esperando a que lo haga-, por favor, mírame.

Poco a poco levanta la cabeza para mirarme y con sus ojos me transmite la verdadera preocupación que está sintiendo en ese momento.

-No me va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo?, ni al bebé ni a mí. Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo-le digo volviendo a acariciar sus mejillas-.

-Kate por favor…-me responde rogándome-.

-Castle, si de verdad siento que necesito ir te lo diré y vamos, ¿de acuerdo?, pero te juro que lo del lunar no es nada. Tan solo me quemé en la playa y ya está.

-¿Me prometes que si necesitas ir vamos?

-Te lo prometo-le respondo llevando mi dedo índice al corazón y trazando una cruz a modo de promesa mientras le sonrío-.

* * *

El movimiento en la cama y unas suaves caricias en mi vientre fueron las responsables de despertarme de madrugada.

Estaba tumbada de lado en la cama y sentí como Castle se intentaba levantar sin despertarme, cosa que no consiguió. Después de un par de minutos lo escuché volver mientras dejaba un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche, para después volverse a meter en la cama. Tras varios segundos de silencio se incorporó poco a poco para sentarse en la cama. Empezó a acariciar mi vientre mientras me miraba de vez en cuando para ver si me despertaba por sus caricias. Al ver que "no me despertaba", se movió para dejar medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y así poder estar tumbado.

-Hola enano, soy tu papá. Sé que seguramente ni me estarás escuchando y que ahora mismo eres demasiado pequeño para entenderme, pero no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que estás ahí dentro-le decía mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre-, tengo muchas ganas de que salgas de ahí campeón para poder pasar tiempo a tu lado, bueno, y con tu madre también y poder disfrutar los tres juntos. Intentaré ser el mejor padre que puedas tener, tanto si eres chico o chica. Aunque si eres chico me costará más porque yo no tuve padre… aunque esa es una historia muy larga que ya te contará mamá. Tú madre es… maravillosa, increíble, y muy cabezota-al escuchar aquello no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, aunque tuve que dejar de hacerlo si quería seguir disimulando-, es muy cabezota, ya te lo digo desde ahora. Seguramente te hará rabiar muchas veces, pero ¿sabes qué?, esa es una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Su cabezonería, su testarudez. Pero sé que a pesar de eso, será una gran madre. Tienes que salir de ahí ya, que tenemos muchas cosas que enseñarte y contarte. Pero mientras tanto, le daré muchos mimos a tu mamá y la cuidaré mucho, así no te podrás quejar, ¿eh?-le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso a mi vientre-.

En ese momento en el que sentí sus labios en mi vientre abrí los ojos, y el verlo allí me enterneció más el corazón. Alargué mi mano para acariciarle el pelo y así hacerle saber que estaba despierta. Al sentir mi contacto levantó su cabeza y me vio. Una sonrisa de culpabilidad se instaló en su rostro mientras se incorporaba y se tumbaba frente mío.

-Siento haberte despertado, pero es que no podía dormir y se me ocurrió hablar con el bebé.

-Tranquilo, ya estaba despierta-le respondo acariciando su mejilla-.

-Entonces… ¿lo has escuchado todo?-me pregunta alarmado-.

-Si por todo te refieres a la parte en la que le dices a nuestro bebé que soy una cabezota… sí, lo he escuchado todo-le respondo entrecerrando los ojos-.

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso, tan solo le he comentado cómo eras.

-Ya claro… ¿y si le digo que su padre es igual de cabezota que su madre?

-No sé por qué te quejas, además le he dicho que esa es una de las cosas que hizo que me enamorase de ti-me contesta acariciando mi mejilla-.

-Pero le has dicho que soy cabezota-le respondo apartando su mano-.

-Oh vamos Kate, admítelo, a veces sí que lo eres.

-¿Qué?, vale se acabó. Hasta mañana Castle-le respondo dándome la vuelta para dormir-.

-¿De verdad te has enfadado por decirte la verdad?-me pregunta mientras me toca el brazo-.

No respondo y hago caso omiso de lo que me pregunta. Me remuevo para que quite su mano de mi brazo.

-Kate, ¿te has enfadado de verdad?-vuelve a preguntar-, date la vuelta por favor, no quiero que nos enfademos por esta tontería…

Sigo sin hacerle caso y pongo mi mano en mi vientre y empiezo a acariciarlo.

-Kate por favor…

-Castle cállate, no me dejas concentrarme-le respondo tajante-.

-¿Concentrarte?, ¿en qué?

-Estoy diciéndole al bebé lo cabezota que es su padre y lo pesado que puede resultar a veces-le respondo todavía con los ojos cerrados-.

-Creo que es mi momento de enfadarme-me dice mientras noto como se tumba en la cama dándose la vuelta para no mirarme-.

Yo sonrío mientras miro por encima de mi hombro su espalda. Poco a poco me voy girando para poner mi brazo encima del suyo y colocar mi cabeza sobre este.

-También le he dicho que esas son algunas cosas que hacen que me enamore de ti cada día más.

Noto cómo abre su ojo derecho para mirarme de reojo mientras lentamente se va dando la vuelta quedando boca arriba y yo apoyada en su pecho.

-Entonces creo que estamos de acuerdo-me responde mientras me acaricia la mejilla y me besa-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenaaaaaas!**

**Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo pero es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, no he estado ni en mi casa y con este capítulo no he quedado muy contenta la verdad, pero bueno…**

**Una cosa que os quería decir es que a partir de la semana que viene se me va a complicar mucho el poder subir capítulos porque voy a tener que estudiar+clases+entrenos+muchas cosas pero lo voy a intentar de verdad, PROMETIDO.**

**Tras esto, les dejo con el capítulo.**

**P.D: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS **

El intento olor a café me despertó aquella mañana. Alargué mi mano hacia el lado de la cama de Castle pero tan solo encontré su hueco frío así que supuse que se habría levantado desde hace tiempo.

Me incorporé y cogí una bata que había en la silla de al lado de la mesa de noche y salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Castle con una bata azul puesta mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Mmm que bien huele-digo en voz alta mientras me siento en una silla al lado de la isla de la cocina-.

Veo cómo Castle se asusta y se da la vuelta.

-¡Qué susto me has dado!, ¿cómo has dormido?-me pregunta mientras me acerca un plato con tortitas y sirope de chocolate-.

-Vaya, ¿esa es la nueva manera que tienes de darme los buenos días?

-Sí, perdona-me responde mientras da la vuelta a la isla y se acerca para besarme-.

-Creo que así está mejor-le digo sonriéndole-.

-Quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero me has fastidiado la sorpresa-me comenta mientras pone morritos-.

-Puedes intentarlo mañana, si quieres me quedo en la cama para que te dé tiempo.

-Trato hecho-me responde sonriendo-, y ahora come, que quiero saber si te gustan.

-Castle… ¿tanto chocolate será bueno para el bebé?-le pregunto mientras miro el plato con el sirope-.

-¡Claro que sí!, hay estudios que dicen que las mujeres que han tomado chocolate durante su embarazo tienen bebés más despiertos y que sonríen más.

-En ese caso creo que tenemos que ir a hacer la compra hoy porque ayer estuve pensando y me gustan muchos tipos de chocolate, y como puedo comer todo el que quiera…-le digo mientras paseo mi dedo sobre su camisa-.

-Bueno tampoco exageremos, deberás comerlo con moderación, tampoco quiero que te pongas enferma Kate.

-Vale, con moderación entonces…-le digo cogiendo el tenedor para comer-.

-¿Y?...-me pregunta Castle entusiasmado-.

-¿Y… qué?-le respondo con la boca llena-.

-Que si te gustan las tortitas que te he hecho-me dice como algo obvio-.

-¡Ah!-termino de comerme lo que tenía en la boca para poder responder-, están buenísimas.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro. ¿Quieres probarlas?-le pregunto señalando el plato-.

-Claro, por qué no-me responde sonriendo-.

Cojo el tenedor y clavo un trozo de tortita en él. Lo mojo en el sirope de chocolate haciendo así que quede bañado por este y se lo acerco a la boca a Castle. En el momento en el que le iba a meter la tortita en la boca cambio de dirección haciendo que la tortita con la gran cantidad de sirope impacte contra la nariz de Castle haciendo que esta se quede de un color oscuro.

-Vaya, cómo me ha temblado el pulso, ¿eh?-le digo aguantando la risa-.

Castle me miraba fijamente mientras una gota de sirope caía sobre su camisa. Alargó la mano y pasó un dedo por el plato para que este se untase de sirope.

-No Castle, por favor, fue sin querer te lo juro-le digo alzando las manos para que no me manchara-.

-Tranquila, si lo mío también va a ser sin querer. Es más, me va a temblar el pulso, lo noto-me contesta alargando la mano hacia mi cara mientras que con la otra mano me sujetaba del brazo-.

-Castle te lo ruego, no lo hagas-decía intentando defenderme de su ataque-.

-Demasiado tarde detective-me dijo restregando su dedo contra mi mejilla-, ahora estamos en paz.

-Castle, ¿podríamos pasar hoy por la comisaría?-le pregunto mientras ambos estamos en el sillón-.

-Kate no sé si es buena idea-me contesta mirándome-.

-Venga Castle, que estoy embarazada no inválida. Tengo que ir a hacer papeleo aunque sea ya que me prohibisteis ir a las persecuciones.

-Con una concidición-me dice levantando su mano-, que solo irás a hacer papeleo y tendrás un horario reducido.

-¿Horario reducido?-pregunto extrañada-, ¿de verdad pretendes que haga eso?

-Estar tanto tiempo sentada haciendo papeleo tampoco debe ser bueno.

-¿Y eso de dónde lo has sacado?, ¿de internet?-le pregunto ahora molesta-.

-¿Qué?, no. Pero piénsalo Beckett, todo el día en la misma posición tampoco es bueno-me dice alargando su brazo para acariciar mi brazo-.

-Haré mi horario habitual tanto si te gusta como si no-le respondo zafándome de su mano levantándome para dirigirme a la habitación-.

Castle resopla y se queda en el sillón mirando la puerta por la que ha entrado Beckett anteriormente. ¿Tan difícil es tratar con una mujer embarazada?

Abro el armario y busco ropa para ponerme e ir a la comisaría. Necesito salir de allí, no puedo seguir encerrada, llega un momento en el que me ahogo entre estas cuatro paredes. Cojo unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tras esto, me encierro en la baño para darme una ducha y hacer que me baje el cabreo.

Al salir me encuentro con Castle estirando las sábanas para hacer la cama. Cuando me ve se queda quieto donde está y me mira fijamente de arriba abajo. Noto su malestar en sus ojos.

-Veo que te vas a la comisaría-me dice con un tono molesto-.

-Sí. Si quieres venir vístete ya que es tarde-le contesto saliendo de la habitación-.

Me siento en el sillón y cojo una revista que había encima de la mesa mientras espero por Castle. Tras unos minutos sale de la habitación con el semblante serio. Se dirige a la cocina sin mirarme cuando pasa al lado del sillón. Abre la nevera y saca un jugo, lo abre y se lo bebe. Yo me levanto y me acerco a él.

-¿Estás listo?-le pregunto cogiendo mi móvil de encima de la mesa de la cocina-.

-Sí-responde sin mirarme, tirando el jugo a la basura-.

-Pues vamos.

Tras salir del loft lo único que hablamos –o más bien discutimos- fue en que Castle insistía en que yo no podía conducir por estar embarazada, por lo tanto me quitó las llaves y me tuve que sentar en el asiento del copiloto. El trayecto en el coche a la comisaría fue en absoluto silencio. Él concentrado en la carretera y yo mirando por la ventana.

Al llegar a la comisaría, fui directa a sentarme en mi escritorio y Castle fue a la sala de descanso mientras Esposito y Ryan se levantaban de sus sillas y caminaban hacia mí con mirada inquisitoria.

-¿Pelea en casa?-pregunta Esposito mientras se sienta sobre mi mesa-.

-Espo, no estoy para bromas-le respondo tajante-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta esta vez Ryan-.

-Que no puede entender que quiera venir a trabajar.

-Beckett tienes que comprender que está preocupado, al igual que nosotros-me intenta explicar Esposito-.

-Pues lo que está consiguiendo es que me agobie al estar en casa.

-Habla con él Beckett, tenéis que arreglarlo-me dice Ryan-.

-Más tarde, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Oye Beckett-dice de pronto Esposito cuando se estaba levantando-, ¿cómo está nuestro sobrino?

Yo sonrío por esa pregunta. Desde que se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada, no paraban de preocuparse por mi estado y por el del bebé y no paraban de decir que sería su sobrino. Después de todo, eran una familia.

-Vuestro sobrino está bien-respondo sonriendo llevando una mano a mi vientre-, aunque todavía no se sabe si será niño o niña así que no os hagáis muchas ilusiones con eso de "sobrino".

-Sabemos que será un niño-afirma Esposito-, tenemos que enseñarle cómo ser un hombre.

-Creo que eso por ahora se lo puedo enseñar yo-dice de pronto Castle apareciendo-.

Al verlo quito mi sonrisa y centro mi vista en los papeles que tengo delante para no mirarle.

-Bueno, de lo que te olvides de enseñarle aquí estaremos nosotros para hacerlo-comenta Ryan-.

-En ese caso espero que no se me olvide nada-dice esta vez Castle sonriendo-.

-Vaya, gracias-le responde Esposito a modo de ofensa-, y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que volver al trabajo.

-Si al trabajo te refieres a terminar papeleo, sí, tenemos que volver al trabajo-dice Ryan bromista-.

-Qué gracioso estás hoy Ryan-le dice Esposito dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-.

Cuando finalmente se van, Castle se sienta en su silla y saca su móvil. Yo sigo haciendo el papeleo mientras miro de reojo a Castle. La verdad es que no me gusta estar en esta situación con él, pero quiero que haga un esfuerzo por entenderme.

De pronto Castle deja el móvil sobre la mesa y noto su mirada sobre mí.

-Te debo una disculpa-empieza a decirme-, siento haberme comportado como lo hice antes.

Me quedo mirándole fijamente mientras pienso en lo que le puedo decir.

-Creo que tú también me debes una disculpa-me dice mientras cruza sus manos-.

Bajo la mirada hacia los papeles para segundos volverla s subir y mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes razón-digo suspirando-, no tenía que haberte hablado así, lo siento.

Me mira mientras abre más los ojos y me incita a continuar.

-Vale, bien, tenías razón. No es bueno que esté tanto tiempo en el trabajo estando embarazada, te pido perdón también por contradecirte cuando me lo dijiste. Pero Castle, solo quería que me entendieras-termino de decir mirando los papeles-.

-¿Qué te entendiera?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me agobio estando tanto tiempo en casa. El venir aquí es como…-miro al frente buscando la palabra correcta-, como un respiro. Vengo y, aunque tenga que hacer papeleo, me olvido de todo y solo me centro en esto-le respondo ahora mirándole-, por eso quiero venir.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?-me pregunta ahora cogiéndome la mano-.

-Porque no encontraba el momento adecuado. Sabía que en cuanto tocase el tema de trabajar te negarías desde el principio, pero nunca pensé que terminaríamos peleando como esta mañana.

-Kate, tan sólo te pido que no pases mucho tiempo aquí. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa o no sé, te podría pasar algo… Pero si eso te preocupa, puedes venir a trabajar, y si quieres vendré contigo, pero también quería que me entendieras a mí.

-Sé que estás preocupado por mí y por el bebé, pero no nos pasará nada-le digo apretándole la mano mientras el suspira mirando al suelo-, sobre todo si papi viene con nosotros al trabajo, ¿verdad campeón?-pregunto mirando mi vientre mientras me lo acaricio para luego levantar la mirada y ver a Castle sonriendo.

-Si puedo venir me quedo más tranquilo.

-No tenías ni que preguntarlo-le respondo con la misma sonrisa que tiene en su rostro-.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Dejadme vuestras opiniones por favor, GRACIAS3**


	6. Chapter 6

**LO SÉ. HE TARDADO MUCHO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPI. Y NO SABÉIS CUANTO LO SIENTO. NO QUIERO PONER EXCUSAS, POR ESO OS DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO (que como recompensa es el más largo |por ahora| de la historia) DISFRUTADLO.**

**Y otra cosa, en este capítulo se sabe el sexo del bebé y hablamos del famoso lunar. Lo dicho, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS.**

**P.D: NO ME MATÉIS CON EL FINAL.**

La respiración de Castle sobre mi oreja fue la razón por la que me levanté aquella mañana. Abrí los ojos y la claridad de la habitación hizo que los volviese a cerrar hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraran a ella. Cuando finalmente pude abrirlos vi que las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando así que la luz del sol entrase por la ventana. Noté como los brazos de Castle me rodeaban y sus manos descansaban en mi vientre. Intenté girarme para no despertarle y quedar frente a él. Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Hizo el intento de abrir los ojos pero lo único que hizo fue dejar de rodearme con sus brazos para pasar a darme la espalda. Me incorporé y acaricié su brazo, y al hacerlo me fijé en el reloj de la mesilla de noche de Castle. Eran las 9:15… ¡Las 9:15! Abrí lo más que pude mis ojos y empecé a pegar a Castle en el brazo para que despertase.

-¡Castle, despierta!-le dije aun pegándole-, ¡son las 9:15!

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó mientras se rascaba los ojos-.

-Que son las 9:15 y tenemos cita con la ginecóloga a las 10-le respondí levantándome de la cama y abriendo el armario-, levanta Castle, ¡vamos!

-Ya voy…-me contestó cogiendo la almohada y poniéndosela encima de la cara-.

Entré en el baño lo más rápido que pude y me duché. Me vestí y me miré unos instantes en el espejo para después abrir la puerta y salir. Al hacerlo no pude evitar fijarme en la cama, y en que todavía Castle estaba en ella. Acostado. Durmiendo.

Fui a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, me sentía deshidratada de tanto ajetreo. Al terminar de bebérmelo me fijé en una gota que se deslizaba por el vaso en su interior. Miré a la puerta de la habitación y sonreí maliciosamente.

Con el vaso lleno de agua entré en la habitación y me acerqué sigilosamente a la cama. Sonreí mirando a Castle todavía dormir y no me lo pensé dos veces, alcé el vaso sobre él y dejé que el agua cayese encima suyo . Al segundo de sentir el contacto del agua con su piel Castle abrió los ojos y empezó a chillar mientras agitaba sus manos para parar el agua. Cuando toda el agua cayó sobre él yo no pude hacer otra cosa que empezar a reírme.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-¿Yo?, no. Eso es tan solo para que aprendas cuándo tienes que levantarte-le digo mientras salgo de la habitación para dejar el vaso en la cocina-.

Al volver a la habitación veo que la cama tiene las sábanas estiradas y Castle no está. Escucho ruido en el baño y veo que la puerta está cerrada. Me acerco y toco la puerta.

-¿Castle, estás ahí?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta-.

Agarro el pomo de la puerta y lo giro para abrir. Al hacerlo veo que la luz está apagada y todo está en silencio. Cuando voy a encender la luz para poder ver, esta se enciende dejándome ver a Castle con el grifo de la ducha entre sus manos apuntándome y con la otra mano esperando para encender el agua.

-Creo que llegó la hora de la revancha-me dice mientras sonría maliciosamente-.

-No, espera Castle. Yo te lo hice para que te levantaras no por otra cosa. Ya me duché y ya estoy vestida, por favor no lo hagas-le contesto mientras junto mis manos a modo de súplica-.

-Haberlo pensado antes detective-tras esto, abre el grifo y noto como el agua moja toda la ropa-.

* * *

-Buenos días, soy Kate Beckett y este es Richard Castle. Teníamos cita a las 10 con el doctor Moore-le digo a la recepcionista de la clínica-.

-Espere un segundo por favor-nos responde mientras levanta la mano y revisa algo en el ordenador-, el doctor Moore los está esperando-nos dice amablemente-.

-Muchas gracias-le respondo sonriendo-.

Tocamos la puerta y abrimos en cuanto el doctor dice un "adelante"

-¡Buenos días!, os estaba esperando-nos dice mientras se levanta y nos estrecha la mano-.

-Sentimos haber tardado tanto, pero es que aquí al señorito se le han pegado las sábanas esta mañana, ¿verdad Castle?-le pregunto mirándole entrecerrando los ojos-.

Él responde con un ligero "hm" mientras baja la cabeza avergonzado.

-No pasa nada-nos contesta sonriendo-, pasemos a la sala de al lado para ver cómo está el bebé. Si mal no recuerdo hoy os decía el sexo, ¿verdad?-pregunta mientras abre la puerta de la sala contigua y nos deja pasar-.

-Sí, era hoy-le respondo pasando por la puerta-.

-Muy bien, esperad a que llame a la enferma Rosse para poder empezar con todo. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Kate acuéstate en la camilla y deja tú vientre al descubierto mientras vengo.

Tras cerrar la puerta me tumbo en la camilla y me remango la camisa para dejar descubierto mi vientre y miro a Castle que se ha mantenido callado desde que llegamos. Sonrío al ver que se ha sentado a mi lado pero sigue mirando al suelo incapaz de mirarme.

-Castle, ¿estás bien?

No contesta y empieza a jugar con su camisa como siempre ha hecho cuando venimos a la clínica.

-Castle-le digo ahora agarrándole la mano-, ¿qué pasa?

Tras el contacto levanta la mirada y me mira fijamente. Tras unos segundos mirándome, vuelve a bajar su vista.

-Castle venga, dime-le digo zarandeándolo un poco-.

-Lo siento Kate…-empieza diciéndome-, no debí mojarte esta mañana. Te podrías haber puesto mala por enfriarte tras hacerlo o algo peor, te podrías haber resbalado y caído. Me comporté como un niño-termina diciendo-.

Yo sonrío al pensar cuánto se preocupa por mí y por el bebé y le cojo la mano para acariciársela.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Castle, no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?, ahora lo que importa es el bebé. Además…fue gracioso-le respondo sonrojándome-.

Él levanta la cabeza y sonríe. A modo de respuesta me coge la mano y me la besa.

-En eso tienes razón, deberíamos repetirlo más veces.

-¿No te acabas de disculpar?-le pregunto sonriendo-.

-Sí…-me responde sonriendo de nuevo-.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y vemos entrar por ella al doctor y a la enfermera de siempre.

-Bueno, veo que ya estamos listos-nos dice el doctor mientras se sienta y coge el gel para verterlo sobre mi vientre-.

-Así es doctor-responde Castle emocionado-.

-Vamos a ver qué tenemos por aquí.

Tras unos segundos en los que escuchamos los latidos del bebé y en los que Castle se alarmaba de nuevo al pensar en lo que le dijo el doctor la última vez sobre ello, la enfermera nos habla.

-¿Estáis emocionados por el bebé?-nos pregunta mirándonos-.

-Sí-decimos los dos a la vez-, mucho-responde Castle sonriendo abiertamente-.

-Hoy teníamos que deciros el sexo si no me equivoco, ¿es así doctor?

-Así es Rosse, hoy os sacábamos de dudas. ¿Queréis seguir sabiéndolo?-pregunta mirándonos-.

-Por favor dígalo ya antes de que me arrepiente de saberlo-le digo cerrando los ojos y mirando al techo-.

Al decir esto, Castle me coge la mano y me la acaricia mientras sonríe.

-Vamos a ello entonces-dice el doctor mientras mueve el ecógrafo por mi vientre-.

Pasan varios segundos hasta que el doctor vuelve a hablar.

-De acuerdo Kate…-empezó a decir el doctor mientras Castle y yo lo mirábamos expectantes-, lo que tenemos aquí es… ¡una niña!

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Noto que los ojos de Castle están acuosos y tienen un brillo diferente al que siempre tienen. Yo no puedo parar de sonreír, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Vamos a tener una niña!

-¡Enhorabuena!-nos dice el médico mientras Rosse me limpia el vientre-.

-Gracias-decimos los dos sonriendo de la emoción-.

-Os vamos a dejar un par de minutos para que habléis así yo aprovecho y voy haciendo el papeleo-nos comenta el doctor-.

Antes de que la enfermera cruce la puerta se gira y se despide con un "felicidades" por su parte. Nosotros no podemos parar de sonreír.

-Kate, ¡es una niña!-me dice Castle emocionado-.

-¡Sí!-le respondo sonriendo-.

De pronto me vienen pensamientos sobre mi madre y mi sonrisa se borra. Castle lo nota y me coge de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que…-intento explicarme pero las palabras no salen de mi boca-.

-Kate, cuéntamelo…-me dice ahora acariciando mi mano-.

Yo suspiro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Estaba pensando en mi madre, en cómo me gustaría que ella estuviese aquí conmigo para compartir este momento-le digo mirando al suelo mientras intento retener las ganas de llorar-.

-Ella está contigo.

Levanto mi mirada y le miro extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto-.

-A lo mejor no está físicamente aquí, pero el hueco que ocupa en tu corazón es tan grande que jamás la podrás olvidar-me dice acariciándome la mejilla-.

Yo sonrío mientras dejo que una lágrima recorra mi mejilla.

-¿Y si no soy una buena madre Rick?, ¿y si soy la peor madre del mundo?

-¿Sabes qué?, yo tenía el mismo miedo cuando no sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña. Sé lo que sientes Kate, yo también hubiera tenido esas dudas si hubiese sido un chico porque no tuve padre y no sé cómo es tener uno o ser padre. Pero tú sí tuviste madre, a lo mejor se fue antes de lo debido, pero le podrás enseñar a nuestra hija lo que te enseñó tú madre Kate. Serás una gran madre, estoy seguro-me confiesa mientras se pone de pie y me besa la cabeza-.

-Gracias-le contesto abrazándolo y dejando que las lágrimas restantes desciendan por mi rostro-.

* * *

-Todo sigue como la última vez, aunque ahora sabemos que será una niña-empieza diciendo el doctor sonriendo-, y está en perfecto estado. No veo ningún problema en el bebé, al parecer el embarazo va como habíamos planeado-dice finalmente el doctor-, aunque hay algo que me preocupa a día de hoy… Kate, ¿has ido al médico por el lunar?

Esa pregunta me coge de improvisto, no estaba preparada, y creo que se nota en la cara que se me ha quedado.

-No doctor, no he ido-le respondo tragando con fuerza-.

-Es una cabezota, mire que se lo he dicho doctor, pero no me quiere hacer caso-responde Castle-.

Como respuesta, le miro a modo de reproche y tan pronto como me ve se calla.

-Me gustaría poder ojearlo por favor-me dice mientras me señala a una sala-.

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?-le pregunto-, tenía pensado hacer varias cosas…

-Serán solo unos minutos, de verdad-me contesta sonriendo-.

Yo suspiro y me levanto de mi asiento mientras Castle hace lo mismo y nos acercamos a una sala contigua. Al abrir la puerta la claridad de esa sala me cegó por unos segundos. Al poder adaptarme a la claridad, vi que era una sala blanca con una gran ventana al fondo, una camilla a un lado, varios instrumentos pegados a esta. Estanterías por el otro lado que ocupaban gran parte de la pared. Y en una esquina al fondo una silla y al lado de esta una lámpara para la exploración médica con lupa.

El doctor cogió la silla del fondo y la puso en medio de la habitación, trayendo consigo la lámpara.

-Siéntate aquí Kate, por favor-me dice amablemente-.

Yo me siento y empiezo a mover mi pierna con un tic nervioso hasta que Castle se agacha en frente mío y me pone la rodilla encima para que me calme.

-Tranquila-me dice susurrando-, todo va a ir bien-sonríe-.

-Vamos a ver ese lunar-nos dice mientras se sienta en una silla al lado mío, se arrima y coge la lámpara acercándola a mi brazo-.

Tras unos minutos en los que el doctor mueve un poco la lámpara para buscar la mejor luz, se separa lentamente y nos mira a ambos sin decir nada. Estamos ansiosos por saber qué pasa con el dichoso lunar.

Antes de hablar se aclara la garganta y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Suspira y nos vuelve a mirar.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-pregunto ansiosa-.

-Kate…-vuelve a suspirar-, esta vez no tengo buenas noticias.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y no os olvidéis de los reviews **

**Hasta el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**He intentado subirlo lo antes posible, ¿eh?**

**Bueno en primer lugar muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, sois todos unos asdfghjkl*-***

**Una cosa que me sorprendió es que nadie dijo nada sobre que el bebé era una niña PERO ENTIENDO QUE EL LUNAR ERA MÁS IMPORTANTE (YO HUBIERA HECHO LO MISMO XDDD)**

**En segundo lugar, he de decir que en este capítulo ya se dan las dos opciones y la decisión que toma Kate, Y POR FAVOR PIDO QUE NO ME MATÉIS CON EL FINAL.**

**Y por último lugar, he de decir que este fic se me hace difícil de escribir a veces por el tema que conlleva sobre la enfermedad, por eso, me gustaría dar mi apoyo a todas aquellas personas que están pasando por esta terrible y muy jodida enfermedad y a sus familias.**

**Sin más dilación, les dejo el capítulo. Que disfrutéis **

El trayecto a casa no fue cómodo, fue todo lo contrario. Mientras Castle se centraba en la carretera yo miraba por la ventana sin parar de pensar en lo que nos había dicho el médico.

De pronto el coche paró debido al semáforo que se puso en rojo, como siempre tan oportuno. Castle miraba mi cara y el semáforo alternativamente, mientras yo seguía con mi mirada en el exterior.

-Kate…-empezó a decir Castle-.

-Castle, ahora no. ¿Vale?-le respondí sin mirarle-.

Personalmente, no quería hablar ahora. Tan solo quería llegar al loft, estar sola, llorar hasta que no me quedase agua en el cuerpo y dormir. No tenía ganas de nada. El doctor me había dado una gran alegría al decirme que el bebé era una niña, pero luego me lo había arrebatado todo; la ilusión del embarazo, las ganas que tenía de vivir. Me había arrebatado hasta mi felicidad. Y ahora tan solo quería estar sola.

-De acuerdo-me dijo volviendo a poner en marcha el coche para llegar cuanto antes al loft-.

Cuando llegamos nada mejoró. No había nadie, y todo estaba sombrío. Ahora todo parecía más oscuro y frío que antes. No volví a cruzar palabra con Castle fui directamente a la habitación, encerrándome allí y sentándome en la cama mientras Castle se iba a la cocina y abría la nevera para coger una botella de agua pequeña y bebérsela.

Mientras tanto yo, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que nos había pasado ese día, todas las emociones por las que habíamos pasado. Estábamos tan felices por poder tener un bebé que después todo eso se esfumó tras la revisión de ese maldito lunar.

_-¿Qué pasa doctor?-pregunto ansiosa-._

_-Kate…-vuelve a suspirar-, esta vez no tengo buenas noticias._

Desde esa frase tuve que saber que algo no iba bien, tan solo tenía que verle la cara para decirme que algo iba a pasar, algo estaba fallando, no todo podía ser de color de rosa.

Creo que lo que más me dolió de toda esa situación fue ver cómo Castle sufría también por lo que el doctor nos decía. Dolía ver su cara de angustia, de preocupación. Verle decidido a cargar con un peso demasiado grande a su espalda. Y ahora todo dependía de una simple decisión.

* * *

-Doctor, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunta esta vez Castle nervioso-.

-Por lo que puedo ver… -paró para aclararse la garganta-, no me cabe duda de que…-volvió a parar haciendo que nos pusiéramos más nerviosos-, bueno, de que…

-¡Dígalo ya por favor!-gritó exasperado Castle-.

-Un melanoma-confesó directo-.

Silencio. Eso es lo que hubo después de su confesión. Mi cara desencajada, Castle pálido mirando al suelo y el doctor pensando qué poder decir.

-¿Qué es exactamente eso doctor?-preguntó con miedo sabiendo la respuesta-.

-Verán, el melanoma es un tipo de… cáncer.

Esa palabra. El doctor no sabe el daño que me ha causado por dentro al escucharla. Cáncer. He visto tantos casos deseando que no le pasase a nadie y ahora era mi turno. ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?, ¿qué debo decir?

-El melanoma es un tipo de cáncer que se origina en los melanocitos, que son unos tipos de células presentes en la epidermis-hace una pausa para que vayamos asimilando la información-, es un tipo de cáncer muy peligroso, y se puede ir extendiendo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunta Castle con los ojos húmedos-.

-De eso os quería hablar-dice cruzando sus manos-, esta situación complica mucho el embarazo como podréis comprender.

No quiero escuchar nada de lo que va a decir. Ni siquiera sé qué hago todavía en esa consulta. Me siento atrapada entre esas cuatro paredes, como un león enjaulado que solo quiere salir de la jaula.

-Kate, siento decirte esto pero… al tener cáncer se complica el embarazo, y… las opciones que hay…-me comenta mirando a un folio en blanco para buscar las palabras-, la decisión es difícil de tomar, pero siento decirte que debes tomar una cuanto antes.

-¿Cuáles son?-pregunta Castle-.

-Una opción es someterte a quimioterapia pero eso podría provocar problemas al bebé por lo que en ese caso sería abortar, y la segunda opción… es que sigas adelante con el embarazo sin someterte a la quimio. Es tú decisión Kate, pero ten en cuenta que en la segunda estás poniendo en riesgo tú vida, por no decir que también la de tu bebé-me termina de decir ahora mirándome fijamente-.

¿Qué puedo decir?, ¿que quiero quitarle la vida a mi hijo para salvarme?.

Es en ese momento en el que pienso que nunca me dijeron que llegaría un momento en mi vida en la que tendría que escoger entre dos opciones, y menos que serían estas dos. Tampoco me dijeron que ese momento sería el más difícil de mi vida. Y también se olvidaron de comentarme qué opción sería la correcta dadas las circunstancias.

Y justo en ese momento, con el doctor mirándome fijamente mientras Castle me apretaba la mano, tenía que dar una respuesta.

-Me ha dicho que tengo que tomar una decisión cuanto antes, ¿no?-le pregunto al doctor-.

-Así es-me responde-.

-Muy bien, pues lo tengo que pensar, ahora mismo no puedo decidir nada-digo lo más calmada posible y aguantando las ganas de coger los utensilios del doctor y acabar con todo-.

-Respeto su decisión, pero por favor le pido que tome una decisión rápido. Cada minuto que pasa es vital-me contesta preocupado-.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor-me levanto rápidamente para salir de allí mientras Castle se queda sentado en la silla mirando cómo salgo de la sala-.

* * *

Mientras sigo sentada en la cama pensando en todo lo que nos había pasado en el médico escucho unos pasos en la habitación. Era Castle. Se queda en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos, serio, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Podemos hablar ya?-me pregunta-.

-Castle, de verdad que no quiero hablar de este tema-le respondo mientras me levanto y me intento dirigir al baño cuando me agarra del brazo y me lo impide-.

-Kate, esto es serio. ¿No te das cuenta?, te han detectado cáncer-me dice apretándome levemente el brazo-.

Yo le miro molesta e intento zafarme de su agarre.

-¿Te crees que no sé que me han detectado cáncer?, me estoy comiendo la cabeza intentando dar con una solución en la que no tenga que poner ninguna vida en peligro-digo con los ojos húmedos-, ¿de verdad crees que no estoy muerta de miedo?-le digo ahora mientras una lágrima recorre mi mejilla-.

Castle ve la lágrima y acerca su dedo pulgar y me la quita, realizando el recorrido que ha hecho la lágrima para acabar con su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola.

-Sé que estás muerta de miedo, pero yo también-me dice con sus ojos cristalinos-, pero vamos a salir de esta. Lo sé. Sólo tenemos que elegir una opción.

-Castle no es tan fácil…-le digo alejándome y sentándome en la cama-.

-Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos así, ¿cómo lo haremos entonces?-me responde sentándose a mi lado-.

Yo le miro mientras suspiro y cubro mi cara con las manos. Siento que más lágrimas caen pero eso ahora mismo no me importa.

Tras unos minutos en esa posición y ambos estando en silencio, levanto mi cara con la suficiente confianza como para poder tomar una decisión, la cual llevaba barajando desde que llegaron al loft.

-Castle, quiero seguir adelante con todo esto-le digo mirándole fijamente a los ojos-.

-¿Qué?, ¿te refieres a no someterte a quimio?

-Sí-le respondo tajante-.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?, Kate, ¡podrías morir!-me dice levantándose de la cama!

-¿Qué pretendes?, ¿que aborte?, porque no lo voy a hacer.

-Kate piénsatelo por favor, es una decisión difícil y…

-La decisión está tomada, seguiré sin quimio-le digo levantándome para mirarle-.

Castle me mira con rabia y sale fuera. De pronto empiezo a escuchar golpes y gritos y salgo para encontrarme con Castle pegándole a todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Me fijé en su mano y estaba empezando a sangrar debido a los golpes. Me acerqué a él.

-¡Castle, para!-le digo tocándole la espalda intentanto pararle-.

No pude conseguir que parase ya que seguía descargando su rabia contra los muebles.

-¡Castle, por favor!-le grité suplicando-.

Al escuchar el "por favor" que dije paró. Se quedó de espaldas a mí, mientras gotas de sangre caían sobre la alfombra proveniente de su mano.

-Rick, estás sangrando-le digo acercándome a él para cogerle la mano y ver la gravedad de sus heridas-.

-No me importa-me dice apartándose-.

Suspiro mientras lo veo alejarse.

-Castle, por favor, vamos a hablar.

-¿A hablar?, yo creo que ya lo dejaste todo dicho, ya tomaste la decisión sin saber qué opinaba yo-me contesta mientras aprieta sus puños haciendo que la mano le sangre más-.

-Dímelo-le digo tajante-.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Kate? No quiero que cometas esa locura de seguir sin quimio. ¿Sabes que podrías morir?, ¿sí verdad? Si te sometes a quimio a lo mejor el bebé sufre complicaciones y puede llegar a tener algún problema que haga que no sea como los otros niños, pero ¿sabes qué?, me da igual, porque yo lo querré igual, podría vivir con ello. ¿Sabes con lo que no podría vivir? Con la sensación de que cada día que pasa te deterioras más por culpa de una enfermedad, y saber que yo no pude hacer nada al respecto-me contesta mientras las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos-.

No sé qué decir. Tras esa declaración me ha dejado sin palabras. Sabía que le había afectado la situación pero no creí que fuese a llegar a tal punto.

-Castle… no quiero que el bebé tenga complicaciones, por eso estoy haciendo esto-le digo mientras miro al suelo intentando no derrumbarme allí mismo-.

-¿Poniendo tu vida también en peligro?-me pregunta con rabia-.

-La decisión está tomada. Si no la respetas no hace falta que estés conmigo en todo este proceso, creo que me las podré arreglar-le digo ahora mirándole dejando caer una lágrima-.

-Muy bien, ya veo que mi opinión aquí no cuenta-me contesta abriendo la puerta y cerrándola dando un portazo-.

Me siento en el sofá mientras me quedo mirando la puerta. Y en ese preciso momento siento que no puedo más y me derrumbo allí mismo.

**Hasta aquí llegó, ¿qué os pareció?**

**Reviews por favor! Tanto si son buenos o si son malos siempre son bienvenidos **

**Y vuelvo a decir que muchísimas gracias por los reviews que dejáis *se sonroja y se va corriendo***


	8. Chapter 8

**NO SABÉIS CUANTO LO SIENTO DE VERDAD POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ES QUE NO HE PODIDO SACAR TIEMPO CON LOS EXAMENES/ENTRENOS/CLASES NO PUEDO Y DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO. COMO RECOMPENSA ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE TIENE ESTA HISTORIA Y LO ÚNICO QUE ESPERO ES QUE OS GUSTE PORQUE AQUÍ YA ES TARDE Y ESTOY DEMASIADO DORMIDA Y NO SÉ SI HA QUEDADO BIEN. SIN MAS DILACIÓN, EL CAPÍTULO.**

**P.D: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD, NO SABÉIS LA ALEGRÍA QUE ME DA CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO.**

**P.D2: NO SÉ CÓMO SE HACE LO DE RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS PERO TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE A LOS QUE PONEN REVIEWS COMO "GUEST" NO SE LES PUEDE RESPONDER ASÍ QUE AL GUEST QUE ME HIZO LA PREGUNTA DEL ONCÓLOGO Y GINECÓLOGO, SI ENTENDÍ BIEN LA PREGUNTA TE RESPONDO QUE LO DE LAS CITAS Y ESO TAMBIÉN PUEDE SER EL GINECÓLOGO, O AL MENOS HASTA DONDE TENGO ENTENDIDO.**

**BUENO AHORA SÍ, EL CAPÍTULO:**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Castle se fue dando un portazo. Ahora mismo solo sé que me he dormido en el sillón después de haber estado llorando por toda esta situación. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y marca las 2:47. No sé nada de Castle desde que se ha ido y debo admitir que me estoy empezando a preocupar. Me incorporo para acabar sentándome mirando hacia todos lados intentando vislumbrar las cosas de mí alrededor. Esta tan oscuro que no puedo ver más allá de la mesa de cristal que está justo delante mío. Cuando me voy a poner de pie escucho unas llaves por fuera de la puerta y cuando me quiero dar cuenta Castle está entrando en la casa sigilosamente. Veo cómo va cerrando la puerta poco a poco para no hacer ningún ruido e intentar "no despertarme" Camina de cuclillas hacia la habitación hasta que un golpe en el pie le hace parar su camino y masculla un ligero "mierda"  
-Puedes encender la luz si quieres-le digo aun sentada en el sillón-  
Él se asusta y se gira mirando hacia todos lados intentando descifrar de donde viene esa voz.  
-¿Dónde estás?-me pregunta aun mirando a todos lados.  
-Aquí, en el sillón.  
Veo como se levanta, se acerca a un interruptor y enciende la luz.  
Al principio la luz nos ciega a los dos hasta que nos vamos adaptando a la claridad del salón. Cuando lo hemos hecho, finalmente nos miramos. Ambos dejamos ver al otro cuanto estamos sufriendo con esta situación, y cuanto hemos llorado desde el día anterior...  
Castle hace el amago de acercarse. Se lo piensa durante unos segundos hasta que decide hacerlo. Se sienta al lado mío en el sillón y ambos miramos al frente sin un punto fijo.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me pregunta rompiendo el hielo-.  
-Bien, como siempre... -le respondo sin ganas de hablar-.  
Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, cosa que seguramente ha hecho, al igual que yo desde que salió por la puerta.  
-Castle... -empiezo diciendo yo-, tenemos que hablar...  
-Sí, deberíamos... -contesta suspirando-.

-Lo siento, siento haberme comportado así, y haberte hablado así-digo mirando mis manos-.

-No Kate, soy yo el que tiene que sentir haberte hablado así. Siento también el portazo que di al salir, no tendría que haberlo dado-me dice acariciando mis rodillas-.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a la nada. Incómoda por ese silencio, levanto mis ojos y lo miro. Está mirando al suelo mientras se toca las manos y las frota lentamente intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Kate-empieza a decir-, solo te pido que te pongas en mi posición, es decir…-hace una pausa intentando explicarse lo mejor que puede-, yo… no quiero que os pase nada a ninguno. El bebé es algo que llevábamos esperando desde hace tiempo y no quiero que le pase nada. Pero es que… no estoy preparado para ver cómo una enfermedad te va comiendo poco a poco…-dice finalmente mirándome mientras aguanta las lágrimas-.

-Rick…-suspiro buscando las palabras para poder responderle lo más sincera posible-, ¿recuerdas eso que nos decían del amor de una madre, ese amor que tiene una madre por su hijo antes de verlo?, es el que yo tengo con esta campeona-le digo acariciando mi vientre-, la quiero, mucho, incluso sin haberla visto. Desde que me enteré del embarazo…-vuelvo a suspirar pensando en cómo continuar-, no sé, es una sensación rara de explicar-sigo diciendo mirando al frente mientras una sonrisa se instala en mi rostro-, pero sí te puedo explicar esto-le digo ahora cogiendo su mano-, por este bebé daría mi vida, al igual que lo haría contigo. Sois lo más importante que tengo.

Tras decir esto, dejo que una lágrima recorra mi mejilla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando, ahora necesitaba echarlo todo.

-Entonces, ¿vas a seguir con todo esto?-me dice volviendo a mirar el suelo-.

-Sí-respondo segura-.

Él asiente en silencio jugando con sus manos. De pronto se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Abre la nevera y saca una botella de agua fría. Va a la estantería de al lado y saca un vaso para verter el agua.

Yo me levanto y camino lentamente hacia él pensando si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Me apoyo en la isla de la cocina mientras lo veo beberse el vaso de agua. Al terminar lo deja en el fregadero y se apoya en este suspirando con la cabeza agachada. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por detrás dejando mi cara apoyada en su espalda.

-Lo siento de verdad-le digo hora apoyando mi frente en vez de mi cara-.

-Sshh-empieza a susurrar mientras se da la vuelta para mirarme-, no lo sientas-termina acariciándome la mejilla-.

-Sí tengo que disculparme, no tomé tu opinión en cuenta y eso hizo que nos peleásemos-le digo bajando mi rostro. Ahora mismo no puedo verlo sin sentirme avergonzada de todo lo que he hecho.

-No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no me molestó, pero entiendo tu punto de vista.

Tras escuchar aquello, levanto mi cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí-me responde haciendo un intento de sonrisa-, aunque no te niego que va a ser duro…-dice ahora mirando al suelo-.

-Lo sé, pero…-empiezo a decir mientras alzo su rostro para mirarnos-, nos tenemos el uno al otro, eso debe de hacerlo más fácil-termino sonriéndole-.

-Seguro que sí-me dice ahora sonriendo y acercándose para besarme-.

Tras unos minutos demostrándonos cuánto sentimos todo lo ocurrido y lo que nos hemos echado en falta el uno al otro, se separa mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

-¿Qué harás con el trabajo?-me pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo-.

-Pues lo único que puedo hacer es darme de baja, aunque tendré que llevar un justificante médico para corroborar que sea cierto-le contesto mordiéndome el labio-.

-Si quieres vamos mañana a por el justificante y nos pasamos por comisaría-me dice ahora acariciando mi cintura-.

-Sí, así nos lo quitamos de encima-le respondo sonriendo pícaramente-.

-Ahora tenemos otro asunto importante-me dice acercándose lentamente a mis labios-.

-¿Sí?, ¿cuál?-le pregunto sonriendo mientras veo cómo se va acercando-.

De pronto se queda quieto a escasos milímetros de mis labios. Noto cómo su respiración se funde con la mía y nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Poco a poco va bajando su mano por mi cintura mientras que la otra va recorriendo mi espalda de arriba abajo para parar en la parte baja de esta.

En menos de un segundo, Castle había hecho un rápido movimiento para cargarme en peso. Yo grité agarrándome fuertemente a su camisa por la parte del cuello.

-Dormir-me dice mientras sonríe, se acerca y me besa fugazmente-.

-Eres un idiota-le contesto riéndome-.

-Lo sé-me responde triunfante mientras me lleva a la habitación-.

* * *

Llegué a comisaría acompañada de Castle. No sé si está más nervioso él o yo. Llevábamos todo el día pensando si les diríamos a los chicos el tema del cáncer o no. Al subir en el ascensor, Castle me dio la mano y me la apretó suavemente intentando calmar mis nervios.

-Todo irá bien-me dice ahora susurrándome en el oído-.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Castle suelta mi mano para salir. Al hacerlo nos acercamos a mi mesa y dejo el bolso en la silla mientras ordeno unos papeles que no estaban en su sitio en la mesa. Castle se sienta en su silla habitual y mira hacia el despacho de Gates. La rodilla le empieza a temblar ligeramente y yo sonrío, adoro ese tick que tiene cuando se pone nervioso.

Al ordenar todo sobre la mesa, abro el bolso y saco la justificación del médico explicando el porqué de mi baja –aparte del embarazo-. Miro a Castle y este me sonría para darme fuerzas. Yo suspiro, miro la justificación para después mirar el despacho de Gates. Está con unos papeles, ahora es el momento.

Empiezo a caminar hacia el despacho con paso seguro. Me coloco frente a la puerta y contando hasta 3 toco. No entro al despacho hasta escuchar un "adelante" por su parte.

-Buenos días señor-le digo entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta-.

-Buenos días detective Beckett, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-me dice quitándose las gafas y señalando una de las sillas en frente de su escritorio-.

-Verá señor-empiezo a explicar-, quería pedir la baja.

Tras decir esto, Gates me mira sorprendida mientras frunce el ceño.

-¿Y eso por qué detective?-me pregunta ahora cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa-.

-Bueno… verá…-intento explicar aclarándome la garganta para poder seguir-, Castle y yo… bueno no, yo… es decir…-me paso una mano por el pelo intentando buscar las palabras exactas-, estoy embarazada señor, y creo que mi profesión pondría en riesgo al bebé-le termino de decir firmemente-.

Me mira seria a los ojos y me empiezo a plantear si el hecho de venir ha sido una buena idea. Le mantengo la mirada hasta que Gates hace una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes detective, de verdad-me dice ahora tendiéndome la mano-.

Yo le estrecho la mano y le sonrío. Es normal que no se levante a darme un abrazo, es una mujer reservada y las muestras de cariño no las hace en público, además, estamos en el trabajo.

-Muchas gracias señor-le digo ahora dejando caer mi mano sobre mi muslo-, aunque… no es lo único que debo decirle-, le digo intentando no sonar muy brusca-.

-¿Qué más le falta por decirme?-me dice ahora cogiendo sus gafas para mirarme por encima de ellas-.

-Verá, esto no es fácil de explicar… al hacerme las ecografías, el doctor me vio un lunar en el brazo que no tenía buen aspecto-le digo enseñándole el lunar en mi brazo-.

-Razón tiene, ese lunar no tiene buen aspecto, ¿ha ido al médico inspectora?-me pregunta ahora preocupada-.

-Sí señor- me aclaro la garganta-, al parecer es… -suspiro para intentar que lo que voy a decir no suene brusco-, es un melanoma señor-le digo finalmente-.

Gates al escucharlo me mira fijamente mientras se quita las gafas y las deja en la mesa lo más lento que pudo.

-¿Está segura de eso?-me pregunta volviendo a cruzar sus manos sobre la mesa-.

-Sí señor, aquí está la carta del doctor en la que lo confirma-le respondo tendiéndole la carta-.

Tras unos minutos, en los que Gates tarda en leer la carta y dejarla sobre la mesa, levanta su mirada y me pregunta:

-¿Qué vas a hacer Beckett?-me pregunta-.

-Voy a tener al bebé-le respondo firmemente-.

-Sabe los riesgos que hay al tomar esa decisión-me dice apoyando la palma de su mano sobre la mesa-.

-Sí señor, sé que mi vida corre peligro al tomar esta decisión y sé que... –no puedo hacer otra cosa que volver a suspirar-, sé que a lo mejor no saldré de esta, pero quiero tener a esta niña-respondo ahora acariciando mi vientre-.

Ella me mira y sonríe mientras asiente.

-Admiro el que haya tomado esta decisión inspectora, no todos la hubiesen escogido-me dice levantándose de su silla para acercarse a mí-.

-Lo sé señor, pero debo hacerlo-le respondo levantándome yo también-.

Se queda frente a mí y me mira. Ambas nos miramos durante un par de segundos hasta que los brazos de Gates me rodean y me abrazan. Correspondo al abrazo y sonrío.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite, sabe que estamos aquí-me responde ahora sonriendo-.

-Lo sé señor, muchas gracias-le digo sonriendo también-.

Cuando salgo del despacho me encuentro a Castle en su silla mirando en dirección hacia mí preguntándome con los ojos qué ha pasado. Le sonrío y me acerco para sentarme en la silla y contárselo todo.

Tras unos minutos en los que le cuento todo lo que ha pasado –incluido el abrazo- escuchamos unas voces saliendo de la sala de descanso. Ambos miramos a esa dirección y nos encontramos a Ryan y Esposito hablando sobre un partido de béisbol que hubo la noche anterior. Cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia se acercaron sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Espósito sonriendo-.

-Vinimos a hablar con Gates-le responde Castle-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunta preocupado Ryan-.

Castle y yo nos miramos y sabemos que debemos decírselo, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Son nuestra familia.

-Lo cierto chicos es que…-empiezo a decir-, tenemos que contaros una cosa.

**Reviews por favor **

**Gracias por leer y dejadme vuestras opiniones por favor**

**Buenas noches!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Siento muchísimo el haber tardaod en actualizar, espero que aún os esté gustando la historia (POR FAVOR QUE SEA ASÍ)**_

_**Bueno, viendo lo complicado que va a ser actualizar todos los días durante las próximas semanas he decidido que voy a actualizar la historia cada fin de semana (y si encuentro tiempo la actualizaré más veces)**_

_**Con todo esto, os dejo el 9 capítulo. Quién lo iba a decir, yo que no me esperaba que gustase la historia:')**_

_**Disfrutad**_

Estábamos en la sala de descanso, Castle y yo sentados mientras Ryan y Esposito estaban de pie frente a la máquina de café mirándonos impacientes por contarles aquello que era tan importante.

-Bueno chicos… -empiezo a decir-, esto no es fácil de decir…

-Beckett suéltalo ya-me dice Ryan serio-.

-De acuerdo-suspiro-, el otro día fuimos al médico, tal y como habíamos acordado con él para saber el sexo del bebé, ¿os acordáis?

Ambos asienten mientras me incitan a continuar.

-Pues al terminar, estuvimos hablando con él sobre el bebé, y bueno… al parecer tengo un lunar en el brazo que no tiene una forma… normal-sigo diciendo aclarándome la garganta-, y… después de que el doctor me lo mirase nos dijo que… bueno que es un melanoma.

Me quedo callada mirando sus reacciones. Ninguno dice nada, tan solo me miran. Noto como Castle desliza su mano sobre la mesa y coge la mía. La aprieta suavemente intentando darme fuerzas. Le miro y me dedica una leve sonrisa.

De pronto, Esposito se empieza a mover por la sala, dándonos la espalda mientras Ryan sigue en la misma posición.

-¿Pero estáis seguros?, ¿no se ha podido equivocar?-nos preguntó Espósito dándose la vuelta para mirarnos.

Ambos lo miramos y suspiramos. Es difícil estar diciendo esto, más aún al ver sus caras de preocupación y tristeza.

-No se ha equivocado Javi… -le digo bajando la cabeza-.

Castle cambia de posición poniendo su otra mano sobre mi muslo mientras con la otra me vuelve a apretar suavemente dándome fuerzas.

-¿Qué podéis hacer?, debe haber una solución, ¿no?-nos pregunta ahora Ryan-.

-Sí que la hay, cuando nos lo dijo nos dio dos opciones-le respondo-.

Tras esto, Castle se aclara la garganta y agacha la cabeza. Sé lo que está pensando y sé lo que está sintiendo, y lo que más me duele es ver cómo está sufriendo.

-¿Y cuáles son?-pregunta Esposito-.

-Bueno, la primera era someterme a quimio y luchar contra el cáncer-empiezo a explicar siendo interrumpida por Esposito-.

-Esa es la mejor opción, ¿se la has dicho ya al médico?

Abro la boca pero no me salen las palabras. ¿Cómo puedo decirles a esas dos personas que han sido como mis hermanos que voy a seguir en mi lucha contra el cáncer sin la quimio?

-No, realmente… he elegido la segunda-digo ahora agachando la cabeza-.

No puedo verles los ojos. Me destroza verlos así, que se tengan que enterar de todo esto de esta manera me rompe.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta con cierto temor Ryan-.

-Seguir con el embarazo sin quimio-digo levantando la cabeza y mirándolos fijamente a los ojos-.

Siento ganas de llorar cuando levanto mi mirada y los veo mirándome quietos, congelados, como si les acabase de tirar un cubo de agua fría sobre ellos.

Esposito lentamente con paso dubitativo se acerca a la mesa y coge la silla arrastrándola para sentarse. Apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y mete la cabeza entre sus manos. Suspira y luego pasa rápidamente sus manos sobre su cara para levantar su mirada y mirarnos a Castle y a mí. Yo le miro expectante esperando una reacción por parte de él.

-Estás loca-dice finalmente-, ¿cómo vas a seguir con todo esto Beckett?, ¿te han puesto al corriente de los riesgos?

Yo le miro y suspiro. Vuelvo a agachar la cabeza, mientras Castle me mira con tristeza. Dejo caer una lágrima dejando ir parte de mi angustia de esos momentos.

-Sí Javi, estoy al corriente de todo, y voy a seguir con esto-le respondo sin levantar mi mirada-.

Él suspira fastidiado y se levantada. Nos vuelve a dar la espalda hasta que se gira furioso y ahora mira a Castle.

-¿Y tú la has dejado decidir eso?-le pregunta a Castle señalándolo con el dedo amenazante-.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?-dice por primera vez Castle que no había hablado desde que entramos en la salita-.

-Podrías haber intentado convencerla aunque sea. ¿De verdad vas a dejar que haga esto?

-Javi… -digo yo levantándome para acercarme a él e intentar calmarlo-.

-¡No!-grita de pronto levantando los brazos-, ¡es que no puedo entenderlo!, ¡parece que no te importa lo que le pueda pasar!-dijo ahora reprochándole a Castle-.

Veo cómo Castle se levanta y le mira enfurecido. Aprieta sus nudillos todo lo que puede para contener la rabia.

-¿De verdad crees eso Esposito?, ¿crees que no me importa?

-Es lo que dejas ver dejándola hacer esto-le dice mirándole fijamente-.

Castle se acerca cada vez más a él hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros.

-¿Sabes lo que daría por cambiarme por ella en esta situación?, daría lo que fuera porque ella no estuviese pasando por esto, no sabes las ganas que tengo de despertar un día y que todo esto haya sido una broma. ¿Pero sabes qué?, no puedo, no puedo cambiarme por ella y sé que esto seguirá siendo una dura realidad cada vez que me levante. Pero esto no va a cambiar el que la apoye cuando me necesite. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha decidido, es más, no me gusta pensar en cómo puede acabar todo esto, pero voy a estar a su lado porque lo vamos a superar juntos-termina de decir Castle mientras Esposito sigue mirándole fijamente-.

-Digas lo que digas me sigue pareciendo increíble que la dejes seguir con esto.

-Javi para ya-le digo yo ahora intentando calmar el ambiente-.

-Sí Javi-añade Ryan-.

Esposito me mira a mí para luego mirar a Ryan y entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Los apoyas en esto?-le pregunta a Ryan-.

-Si ella está segura sí, la ayudaremos-dice ahora Ryan mirándome y sonriendo-.

-Gracias-le digo devolviendo la sonrisa-.

-¿En serio?, ¿pero os habéis vuelto todos locos?-nos dice ahora Esposito mirándonos a todos-.

-Basta Espo-le vuelvo a decir-.

-¡No, basta no!-dice ahora alzando la voz-, no deberías de hacer esto-me dice a mí, tú no deberías apoyarlos-le dice ahora a Ryan-, y tú deberías replantearte todo lo que estás haciendo-dice señalando a Castle-.

Castle frunce el ceño y vuelve a apretar las manos haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Esposito-le responde advirtiéndole Castle-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿me vas a pegar?, ¡venga, pégame!-dice ahora dándole empujones a Castle-, ¡venga, hazlo!

-¡Javi para ya!-digo gritándole-.

-¡No, no!, ¡pégame!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio viendo como Esposito está de los nervios y Castle aguanta su furia.

-No me vas a pegar, ¿verdad?, ¿sabes por qué?, porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón, no te importa que Beckett vaya a pasar por todo esto, admítelo.

Castle le miró aún con más rabia y en cuanto Esposito bajó levemente la guardia Castle le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Esposito por el impacto calló sobre una rodilla dándonos la espalda y apoyándose sobre el sillón de la sala de descanso.

Ryan y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante tal escena, mientras que Castle sigue mirando a Esposito con rabia.

-Vuelve a decir algo así y te juro que el próximo será más fuerte-le dijo tajante Castle-.

Esposito poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo para colocarse la mano en la barbilla y moverla levemente arrugando la nariz a causa del dolor.

-¿De verdad crees que no me importa que tenga que pasar por todo esto?, creía que eras mi amigo Espo, ahora veo que me he equivocado durante todo este tiempo-.

Y sin nada más que decir, Castle sale de la sala de descanso dirigiéndose al ascensor. Esposito sigue en la misma posición mientras yo sigo asimilando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ryan se acerca a Esposito para ayudarlo a levantarse tendiéndole la mano.

Esposito le mira y se levanta sin su ayuda apartándole la mano y dirigiéndose en dirección contraria por donde se ha ido Castle. Le miro irse y poso mi mirada en Ryan que este, al notar mi mirada, se vuelve y suspira.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado-me dice agachando la cabeza-.

Yo sonrío y me acerco a él. Me quedo a escasos centímetros y cuando levanta su mirada le abrazo.

-No tienes que sentir nada, no has hecho nada mal, al contrario-le digo ahora pasando mi mano por su espalda-.

Él suspira y me aprieta más fuerte. Me separo de él y le miro. Él es como el niño pequeño de los cuatro cuando pasan cosas de este estilo, es como mi hermano pequeño, y él sabe perfectamente que le protegería siempre.

-Te apoyaré Beckett, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré aquí, y Javi también aunque le cueste asimilarlo-me dice ahora sonriéndome-.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto os lo agradezco-le respondo volviendo a abrazarle-.

_**Reviews por favor!**_

_**Si son amenazas también están permitidas **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lo sé, sé que dije que solo iba a subir los fines de semana, pero he aprovechado y he tenido esta semana libre -QUE FELIZ HE SIDO:')- y aquí está el resultado. También tengo escrito el siguiente pero ese ya sí que lo subo el fin de semana jeje**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad. Son un empuje para seguir escribiendo, y os lo quería agradecer, y por las amenazas también ¿eh?:$**_

_**Sin más dilación, os dejo el capi, DISFRUTAD **_

Cuando salgo a la sala de descanso busco con mi mirada a Castle, pero al momento recuerdo que se ha ido en el ascensor después de asestarle aquel puñetazo a Esposito. Suspiro recordando ese momento y me dirijo al ascensor. Mientras lo espero miro hacia mi escritorio y observo cómo Ryan, en su escritorio, está intentando hablar con Esposito mientras este miraba la pantalla. Oigo el "clink" que informa de la llegada del ascensor. Al cerrarse las puertas pienso en todas las cosas que se han dicho en aquella sala, todo el rencor que había por parte de Castle y Esposito, y no puedo evitar pensar que ha sido todo por mi culpa.

Al llegar a la puerta principal busco con mi mirada a Castle, al cual encuentro apoyado en la fachada de la comisaría, mirando al frente mientras el poco viento que hay en ese momento le mueve un par de mechones de su frente. Le miro durante unos instantes y me acerco. Me apoyo a su lado y miro al frente al igual que él.

Él, al notar mi presencia, gira su cabeza y me sonríe levemente. Yo hago el mismo gesto terminando con una sonrisa al igual que él. Lo escucho suspirar y veo como agacha su mirada para ahora mirar al suelo.

-Siento la escena que he montado en la sala de descanso-empieza a decirme-.

-Sé que lo sientes-le digo yo ahora-, aunque creo que te has pasado con el puñetazo-.

Al escuchar aquello levanta su mirada y me mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué me he pasado?-me pregunta molesto-, ¿y él no?

Veo como la rabia está volviendo a surgir dentro de él mientras se separa de la pared. Camina de un lado a otro, solo da un par de pasos ya que hay bastante gente en la acera.

-Sí, admito que él se ha pasado también-le digo mientras me separo yo también de la pared para acariciarle la espalda-, pero no tendrías que haberle dado ese puñetazo-.

Él se para y me mira. Noto cómo se va relajando con cada caricia que le doy. Suspira y me mira abatido.

-Kate… es que no podía aguantarlo más. Me estaba recriminando todo lo que nos ha pasado, me ha dicho que lo estoy haciendo todo mal, y lo peor ha sido que cree que todo esto no me afecta-me empieza a decir mientras vuelve a mirar al suelo-, pero es que él no se hace una idea del infierno que tengo dentro de mí desde que todo esto empezó-termina diciendo, dejando una lágrima correr su mejilla-.

Me quedo estática al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ahora sé cómo se está sintiendo con todo esto, me lo ha dejado más claro que nunca. Al ver la lágrima sobre su mejilla alzo mi mano y se la seco al igual que su recorrido. Cuando nota el contacto alza la mirada y le veo los ojos húmedos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que quieren salir.

Cada vez me duele más el tener que ver cuánto está sufriendo Castle, y por estos momentos me gustaría estar haciendo todo esto sola, para no tener que ver cómo se va ahogando en dolor cada día más.

Suspira y vuelve a agachar la cabeza. Al verlo, no me lo pienso dos veces, me arrimo a él y lo abrazo fuerte. Me agarro a él como si el mundo fuese a terminar en ese momento, como si con ese abrazo pudiera llevarme todo el dolor que siente él ahora mismo conmigo y que no tuviese que estar pasando por todo esto.

Cuando nos separamos veo cómo ha dejado salir un par de lágrimas más mientras nos abrazábamos así que repito el gesto que hice antes y se las borré. Cuando notó mi mano sobre su mejilla, cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar de ese momento. Fue en ese instante en el que me alcé de puntillas y lo besé, intentándole transmitir tranquilidad. Tras unos segundos, el beso fue correspondido.

Al apartarnos, nos miramos a los ojos y veo que aún sigue mal. Le cojo la mano y le arrastro poco a poco por la calle. Me mira extrañado cuando nota que nos estamos alejando de la comisaría.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunta ahora poniéndose a mi altura-.

-A casa-le digo ahora apretándole la mano y sonriendo-.

Y consigo mi objetivo, que después de todo esto, sonría.

* * *

-Javi, ¿vas a estar todo el día sin hablarme?-le pregunta Ryan desde su escritorio a Esposito-.

Este hace caso omiso de la pregunta de su compañero mientras sigue mirando su pantalla.

-¿De verdad estás enfadado?

Silencio.

Ryan suspira y corre su silla para ponerla al lado del escritorio de Esposito. Este ni se inmuta y el irlandés vuelve a suspirar.

-Venga Javi, di algo…

Esposito aparta su mirada de la pantalla para mirar duramente a Ryan. Arrastra su silla hacia detrás y se levanta para dirigirse a la sala de descanso. Ryan al verlo, lo sigue hasta allí.

-¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?-le pregunta molesto Esposito-.

-No hasta que me digas por qué te has puesto así-le responde ahora el rubio cruzándose de brazos-.

-¿Por qué crees que he reaccionado así?, creo que es obvio. Lo que te deberías de preguntar es por qué no has reaccionado igual-le dice ahora sin mirarle y cogiendo una taza-.

-¿Sabes por qué?, porque nos necesitan, y no quiero ser un obstáculo en este proceso. Ya lo están pasando bastante mal como para que también se tengan que preocupar de que no esté de acuerdo-le responde ahora Ryan molesto-.

-¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de la situación?, Beckett está en peligro si hace todo esto-.

-No Javi, eres tú el que no se da cuenta de la situación. Beckett ya ha decidido, lo único que quiere es que la apoyemos y estemos ahí para ella. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho. Durante 4 años hemos sido una familia, y hemos estado apoyándonos cuando hemos necesitado ayuda. ¿De verdad vas a dejarlos de lado cuando más te necesitan?

Esposito mira fijamente a Ryan y se da la vuelta para quedar frente a la máquina de café.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo-le dice tajante Esposito-.

Ryan suspira y cierra los ojos. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué?, no voy a seguir con esto. Lo que más pena da de todo esto, es que si tu estuvieses en esa situación, ellos te apoyarían, pero veo que tú no harías lo mismo con ellos-le dijo Ryan para después salir por la puerta-.

Esposito siguió en su misma posición y observó por el cristal a Ryan sentarse en su escritorio y llevarse las manos a la cara para luego frotarse la cabeza con ellas. Todos lo estaban pasando realmente mal, y él solo había empeorado la situación.

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor dejad algún review con vuestra opinión, acepto también sugerencias que me queráis decir. ESTOY ABIERTA PARA IDEAS, DICHO QUEDA JAJAJA**_

_**Hasta el próximo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenaaaaaaaaas!**

**Tal y como prometí, aquí tenéis el siguiente *aplausos***

**Bueno quiero advertir que en el próximo capítulo va a haber un salto en el tiempo de un par de meses y sobre todo ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD.**

**Y qué decir de los reviews que dejáis, que sois un amor*-* MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**

**Y ahora sí, me callo y os dejo el capítulo… DISFRUTAD**

Cuando llegamos al loft, nos sentamos en el sillón y estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Cuando ambos alzamos la vista y nos miramos, comenzamos a reírnos, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, esa era l primera vez que nos reíamos de verdad después de que nos dieran la fatídica noticia.

-¿Por qué nos reímos?-me pregunta Castle intentando parar-.

-Creo que no reímos para no llorar-digo yo calmándome poco a poco-.

Al escuchar mi contestación, Castle para de reírse y mira al suelo. Yo observo ese cambio de actitud y noto que he metido la pata al decir aquello. Me acerco más a él hasta que nuestras rodillas chocan. Al notar el contacto, levanta la mirada y me mira. Yo le acaricio la mejilla sonriendo dulcemente.

-Era broma Rick-le digo intentando calmarlo-.

Él me mira y suspira. Niega con la cabeza para volver a mirar al suelo.

-No Kate, sabes que no era una broma. Lo peor es que era verdad-me empieza a decir-, desde que nos dijeron lo del cáncer hemos entrado en un pozo del que no conseguimos salir. Ya no reímos, nada es como antes. Ahora solo estamos tristes o lloramos, y esto nos está hundiendo-termina de decir levantándose para ir hacia la cocina-.

Le miro irse y me quedo petrificada. No sé cómo entender lo que me acaba de decir, pero tiene razón. Ambos nos estamos metiendo en un pozo sin fondo, y no sé si podremos salir algún día.

Me levanto del sillón y me acerco a la cocina. Me apoyo en la isla y me froto las manos intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para no volver a meter la pata.

-¿Qué me estás intentando decir?-le pregunto con miedo a su respuesta-.

-¿Qué crees que te estoy diciendo?-me responde girándose sosteniendo un vaso de agua-.

-No vale que me respondas con otra pregunta…-le digo ahora bajando mi mirada-.

-Kate, lo que intento decirte es que…-suspira mientras se acerca a mí-, tenemos que cambiar algo. Ambos nos estamos ahogando y creo que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-¿Quieres romper conmigo?-le pregunto yendo directa al grano-.

Él se queda congelado tras esa pregunta. Frunce el entrecejo y ladea la cabeza poco a poco para entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque has dicho que hay que cambiar algo, y a lo mejor me quieres cambiar a mí-le respondo intentando ser fuerte-, nos imaginábamos un cuento de hadas, ¿y con qué nos encontramos?, con que cuando lo estábamos empezando a vivir, voy yo y lo estropeo con este estúpido cáncer. ¿Pero sabes qué?, no te odiaría si ahora mismo quisieras salir por esa puerta para olvidarme, no sé ni cómo no lo has hecho antes, porque…

Y en ese instante Castle no me deja terminar. Me calla agarrándome del cuello para acercarme a él y besarme. Me besa con ímpetu, haciéndome callar.

Nos separamos poco a poco mientras nos miramos a los ojos. Yo sorprendida por su reacción y él pensando en qué decir.

-No vuelvas a decir nunca más todo dice aun agarrándome-.

-Es la verdad-le digo ahora cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente-.

-No, no lo es. Y no voy a permitir que sigas diciendo eso Kate. Mi cuento de hadas no empezó cuando comenzamos a salir, o cuando empezó toda esta aventura del embarazo. Empezó cuando te conocí, cada día era un reto para mí. Kate, no te pienso cambiar por ninguna otra mujer-me dice ahora acariciando mi mejilla-, porque yo decidí estar contigo. Y ese cáncer vamos a vencerlo, tú y yo, juntos. No te pienso dejar sola en todo esto-termina volviéndome a besar-.

Tras unos minutos, escuchamos cómo alguien toca la puerta. Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo.

-Te quiero-me susurra-.

-Y yo a ti-le respondo volviéndole a dar un beso rápido-.

Vuelven a tocar el timbre y Castle gruñe molesto rodando los ojos. Suspira y me mira.

-Yo abro-me dice sonriendo cambiando su semblante por completo-.

Yo asiento devolviéndole el gesto.

Al alejarse aproveché y me senté en el sillón. Empecé a pensar que a lo mejor podríamos salir de ese pozo, los dos juntos, apoyándonos en el otro.

Al abrir la puerta, la cara de Castle cambió por completo. Agarró con fuerza el pomo aguantando la rabia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué quieres?-le pregunta molesto Castle-.

Esposito suspira y le mira.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros.

-Creo que lo dejaste todo muy claro en comisaría-le responde Castle molestándose cada vez más-.

Desde el sillón veo cómo Castle está quiero frente a la puerta agarrando el pomo con fuerza. No puedo ver quién está al otro lado, por lo que decido levantare para ver quién es. Mi intriga se va convirtiendo en sorpresa cuando veo a Esposito.

-Espo, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto intentando ser amable-.

-Quería hablar con los dos.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar-le responde Castle cerrando la puerta-.

Esposito es más rápido y pone un pie entre la puerta y el marco para evitar cerrarla.

-Espera, por favor-suplica Esposito-.

Al ver el pie de Esposito entre la puerta me acerco a Castle y apoyo mi mano sobre la de él en el pomo. Me mira al sentir el contacto.

-Venga Castle… dale una oportunidad-le digo ahora apoyando mi otra mano en su hombro-.

Tras estas palabras, suspira y poco a poco va dejando de hacer fuerza y termina abriendo la puerta. Mira a Esposito enfadado y se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a su despacho. Le miro irse y me giro para ver a Esposito colocándose la camisa. Me hago a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Pasa-le digo indicándole con la mano-.

-Gracias-me contesta entrando y parándose justo en la entrada-.

Cuando cierro la puerta lo veo mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos-le digo colocando mi mano en su espalda-.

Él se sorprende de mi reacción y me sigue hasta el sofá. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio mirando ambos al suelo.

-¿Qué querías?-le pregunto intentando romper un poco el hielo-.

-Beckett, yo…-suspira y vuelve a mirar al suelo buscando las palabras-, venía a disculparme-empieza a decir-, me comporté como un imbécil en comisaría, y no debí decirle esas cosas a Castle. De verdad que lo siento.

Yo le miro y sonrío. Alargo mi mano y cojo la suya y la pongo entre las mías. Él me mira y sonríe levemente.

-Sé que lo sientes Espo, pero yo no soy la que tiene que perdonarte. No tengo que perdonarte nada-le digo levantándome para ir a buscar a Castle que se ha encerrado en su despacho-.

Al llegar a la puerta de este, abro la puerta lo veo sentado frente al ordenador con su cabeza apoyado sobre los nudillos de ambas manos mirando a la pantalla. Me acerco lentamente a él y le acaricio la espalda.

-Castle venga, sal-le digo incitándole para que salga-.

-No-me responde tajante-.

-Ha venido a disculparse.

-Que se lo hubiera pensado antes-me responde ahora levantándose yendo hacia una estantería-.

-Castle no seas injusto, tú también te comportaste mal-le respondo apoyándome en su escritorio-.

-Lo suyo fue peor-me dice mirándome fijamente-.

-Oye Castle, escucha…-empiezo a decir acercándome a él-, está dolido por todo lo que te dijo, y solo ha venido para hablar contigo. Ve y habla con él-le digo ahora acariciando su mejilla-.

Él suspira y me mira. Mira hacia la puerta y luego pierde su mirada por el despacho.

-Además… le has dejado un bonito morado en la mandíbula-le digo ahora remolona-.

´Me mira y sonríe. Así es como me gusta verlo, sonriendo. Se queda mirándome y me acaricia la mejilla y se acerca para besarme.

Nos separamos y juntamos ambas frente mientras él sigue acariciando mi mejilla.

-Gracias-me dice ahora pasando su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme a él y abrazarme-.

-Siempre-le digo correspondiendo al abrazo-.

Tras un par de minutos más en el despacho, salimos y vemos a Esposito sentado en la misma posición que lo dejé. Se lo notaba nervioso y no para de mover la rodilla.

Me senté al lado de él mientras que Castle se sentó en frente y lo miró desafiante. Esposito lo miró y suspiró para pasar a mirarse las manos.

-Castle lo siento-empezó a decir-, no debí hablarte así.

Castle siguió mirándolo igual de duro. Al notarlo, abrí los ojos mirándole para que notase mi mirada sobre él. Al hacerlo, me miró y al ver mi expresión en la cara cambió su semblante.

-Yo… -empezó a decir él-, también te debo una disculpa.

Sonreí al escuchar aquello. Parecían dos niños disculpándose por algo que habían hecho mal.

-No debí pegarte-dice ahora mirándolo más calmado-.

-Ni yo decirte todo aquello.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. Aproveché ese momento para mirar a ambos. Esposito estaba mirando sus manos mientras Castle miraba la alfombra. Ambos suspiraron.

-¿Cómo tienes el morado?, ¿te duele?-le preguntó de pronto a Castle-.

Esposito alzó la vista y le miró. Sonrió levemente y se llevó la mano a la zona del morado.

-Bueno, solo cuando me río-le dijo aun sonriendo-.

-Lo siento, en serio. Fue un impulso-le dijo Castle levantándose y acercándose a él-.

-No Castle, me lo merecía. Nunca debí decirte que no piensas en el bien de Beckett. ¡Por Dios, no debí ni decirte que Beckett no te importaba!, no sé cómo no me pegaste otro puñetazo-respondió Esposito volviendo a agachar la cabeza-.

-Tranquilo, fue la situación que nos volvió locos a todos.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿me perdonas?-le preguntó Esposito intentando sonreír-.

-¿Y tú a mí?-le respondió Castle tendiéndole la mano-.

-¿Tú que crees?-le respondió Esposito riéndose y devolviéndole el gesto a Castle-.

**FIIIIIIIIIIN**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad review con vuestra opinión que ignorada no será, prometido.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO **


	12. Chapter 12

**LO SIENTO!**

**Sé que no he actualizado desde hace… semanas. Lo sé, y lo siento. Los exámenes no me han dejado vivir, pero tengo una buena noticia:**

**ACABÉ CON ELLOS Y AHORA ME PODRÉ DEDICAR A ESCRIBIR:') *LLORA DE LA EMOCIÓN***

**Algo también que debo decir es que me tengo que disculpar por el "fin" que puse en el anterior capítulo que ha causado confusión. Siento haberlo puesto. YA NO LO PONDRÉ MÁS HASTA QUE ACABE DEFINITIVAMENTE LA HISTORIA VALE? PROMETIDO**

**He de agradecer los reviews que habéis dejado, de verdad, me han ayudado a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE COMO HA QUEDADO EL CAPÍTULO, PERO SINCERAMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**Sin más dilación os dejo lo dejo leer. Saludos!**

* * *

_**3 meses después…**_

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me pregunta Castle sentándose en el sillón junto a mí-.

Estos últimos días me he encontrado mal, pensando que algo no va bien, y Castle lo ha notado. Sin que él lo supiese, en una de sus reuniones con la editorial he ido a hablar con el médico para comentarle sobre mi estado, pero no me ha dejado tranquila. Pienso en el pobre de Castle, más de una vez le he gritado sin ningún motivo, y he puesto de excusa a las hormonas, pero sé perfectamente que no es eso.

-Mejor-le respondo sonriendo-.

-Entonces, ¿ya no me vas a volver a gritar?-me pregunta achicando los ojos y levantando su brazo a modo de defensa-.

Yo sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

-No, tranquilo. Hoy la fiera está más relajada-le digo mientras poso mi mano sobre su brazo y hago que lo baje.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso-me dice ahora cogiendo mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Qué hacías?-le pregunto recordando el momento en el que entró rápidamente al despacho-.

Él me mira y veo cómo está pensando qué responderme.

-Em…nada, nada. Me llamó Paula para comentarme sobre una gira pero ha quedado en nada.

Le miro durante unos segundos fijamente y asiento. Pienso la razón por la que ha estado unos segundos pensando qué responder. Decido dejar ese pensamiento a un lado y empiezo a pensar en cómo ha cambiado mi vida Castle. Me lo imagino mientras le cuenta cuentos a la niña por la noche, o enseñándola a jugar al láser tag…

-Hey, vuelve-me dice Castle pasando su mano frente a mis ojos haciendo que deje a un lado mis pensamientos-, ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilo. Es que… -niego con la cabeza-, no era nada.

-¿Segura?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo…-me responde no muy convencido-.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras yo cierro los ojos, y Castle decide romper el hielo.

-Hoy tendríamos que ir a buscar la ropa para el bebé y empezar a mirar cunas.

Abro los ojos y le miro. Es verdad, ayer habíamos quedado en que tendríamos que hacerlo lo antes posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Tienes razón.-suspiro-.

Veo cómo se levanta y me tiende la mano. Yo le miro y levanto la ceja.

-Venga Kate, que cuanto antes vayamos, antes venimos-me dice ahora sonriendo-.

Sonrío y cojo su mano mientras por el camino noto cómo rodea mi cintura y pone sus manos encima de la ya abultada barriga.

* * *

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-nos pregunta una dependienta-.

Para ser verdad, sí la necesitamos. Acabamos de entrar en la tienda de muebles y no sabemos por dónde empezar.

-Sí, verá, estamos buscando una cuna para nuestro bebé que sea lo bastante grande y cómoda pero a su vez lo bastante pequeña, ¿me entiende?-le dice Castle-.

Veo como la dependienta se queda mirándole serio y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que apartar mi cara a un lado para no reírme delante de ella.

-¿Lo bastante grande y pequeña?-pregunta la dependienta finalmente-.

-Así es-responde seguro Castle-.

-Señor, sabe que se está contradiciendo, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!, es una descripción perf…

-¿Nos podría decir en qué sección se encuentran las cunas?-le pregunto ahora yo a la dependienta mientras pongo mi mano sobre el brazo de Castle para que se calle-.

-Claro que sí. Al final del segundo pasillo a la derecha-me responde señalando con los dedos-.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias-le digo sonriendo mientras tiro del brazo de Castle para que camine-.

Al pasar al lado de la dependienta veo cómo Castle la mira entrecerrando los ojos. Sonrío mientras me dirijo al segundo pasillo guiada por los cartelitos.

-¿De verdad te has picado con la dependienta?-le pregunto cuando le miro aún serio-.

-No-me responde tajante-.

-Bueno, ¿sabes qué?, vamos a centrarnos en la cuna de la pequeña y dejémonos de tonterías-le digo dándole la espalda y siguiendo mí camino.

Castle suspira y avanza rápidamente para ponerse a mi lado.

Después de haber estado dando vueltas por la sección de bebés, en este caso de cunas, salimos de la tienda al igual que como entramos; sin ninguna idea clara.

-No sé por qué no me haces caso-me recrimina Castle-.

Le miro sorprendida por lo dicho.

-Te podría decir lo mismo-le respondo entrecerrando los ojos-.

-¿En serio?

Le miro seria y paro de caminar. Espero a que se dé cuenta de que he parado para que podamos hablar. Tras unos segundos se gira y me mira. Siento rabia y culpo –ahora sí- a las hormonas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-le pregunto furiosa-.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué me iba a pasar?

Suspiro molesta y sigo caminando deseando llegar a casa.

* * *

Cuando entramos en casa cada uno fue por su lado; él a la cocina y yo a la habitación para ponerme ropa más cómoda.

Cuando pasé por su despacho no pude evitar ver unos papeles desordenados sobre su escritorio, y una carpeta al lado de estos de color amarilla que tenía las iniciales "KB" en la portada. Me asomé para ver si Castle tenía intención de entrar al despacho. Al ver que no era así me acerqué al escritorio para ver de qué trataban esos documentos y el por qué llevaban mis iniciales.

Al abrir la carpeta encontré varios documentos sobre embarazos, otros muchos sobre los diferentes tipos de cáncer. También habían más sobre mujeres embarazadas y tienen problemas en el embarazo, uno de esos problemas era el mío; melanoma, o mejor dicho, cáncer.

Escuché cómo unos pasos se acecrcaban al despacho para luego pararse justo en la puerta. Levanté mi mirada y vi a Castle mirándome petrificado desde el marco de la puerta, serio. También pude ver un atisbo de malestar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-me pregunta acercándose lentamente mirando los papeles que tengo en la mano-.

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Me podrías explicar por qué tienes estos documentos?-le pregunto ahora levantándolos-.

-Documentación-me responde tajante y serio-.

-Ya, claro. Entonces, ¿por qué tiene esta carpeta mis iniciales?-le pregunto dejando a un lado los papeles para coger la carpeta-.

-No lo sé, fue la primera carpeta que encontré.

Le miro con rabia. Me siento traicionada. Ha estado investigando todo esto a espaldas mías, sin decirme nada, y ahora me intenta engañar. Si intenta no hacerme daño, no lo está consiguiendo.

-No sabes mentir-le digo ahora apoyándome en la mesa-.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-¿Lo ves?, estás volviendo a mentir-le digo señalándole-.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio manteniéndonos la mirada mientras él se decide si acercarse y recoger los papeles o irse y terminar con la discusión.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices Castle, y terminamos ya con esto?-le digo ahora encarándolo-.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga Kate?

-La verdad, tan solo eso-le digo ahora dejando caer mis brazos-.

-¿La verdad?, pues aquí la tienes. Esto-empieza a decir mientras se acerca y coge los papeles-, es investigación que estoy haciendo por mi cuenta. Busco toda esta información para saber qué pasa en cada momento. Quiero saber todas las partes de un embarazo, quiero saber cómo te encuentras en cada momento para saber si necesitas algo. Por eso tengo todos estos documentos sobre el embarazo-me responde ahora tirando los papeles sobre la mesa-.

-¿Y sobre lo del…?

-¿Cáncer?-me responde ahora buscando los otros documentos-, lo mismo. Quiero saber cómo se desarrollan los de este tipo, quiero saber qué puedo hacer para que no te duela como te ha pasado en los últimos días. Quiero saber cómo puedo hacer para que te quedes conmigo y esto no vaya a más.

Me quedo callada mirándole asimilando la información. Pienso en lo que me ha dicho… ¿para que me quede con él?

-Castle…

-No, no lo digas-me dice levantando la mano para que no siga hablando sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir-, no quiero escucharlo.

-Tienes que tenerlo en cuenta, tienes que tener esa posibilidad también-le digo ahora acercándome-.

-No, no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad-me responde alejándose agachando la mirada-.

-Rick, mírame-digo acercándome y poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas haciendo que me mire-, debes tener las dos posibilidades presentes. Todo puede pasar.

Finalmente me mira y veo cómo sus ojos están reteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿No tienes miedo?-me pregunta-.

Yo sonrío y le vuelvo a acariciar la mejilla.

-No.

Vuelve a agachar la cabeza y a suspirar.

-Pero… ¿qué pasaría si…? ¿Y si no le supiese explicar quién eras? ¿Cómo sabrá sobre ti?

-Créeme, si pasase algo, sabrías hacerlo-le respondo ahora sonriendo-.

Me mira fijamente sin estar convencido de la respuesta. De pronto se acerca, me rodea con sus brazos mi cintura y me abraza.

-Tú misma vas a poder explicárselo-me dice acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo-.

-Sí-le digo apretándolo más contra mí-.

Quiero convencerme de que podré hacerlo algún día, pero si no es así, quiero dejar algo antes de irme. Algo que haga que mi hija sepa quién fui, sepa todo lo que luché por ella. Algo que le haga saber que la quise.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Recordad que si tenéis alguna crítica, algo que nos os guste y que debería de cambiar, o lo que aquí llaman CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS POR FAVOR DEÍDMELO POR PRIVADO O POR REVIEWS QUE DE VERDAD LO VOY A AGRADECER.**

**GRACIAS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

**Sí, estoy actualizando dos veces en la misma semana, pero es una recompensa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. (Por lo que vuelvo a pedir perdón por el retraso)**

**He de decir que espero sinceramente que os siga gustando la historia, y recordad que cualquier cosa que queráis decir –incluso insultos- podéis decirlo tranquilamente (tampoco os paséis eh? xDDD)**

**Tras esto, os dejo el nuevo capítulo y gracias por los reviews:$**

**P.D: Aviso que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito.**

**DISFRUTAD:**

* * *

Hoy me he levantado temprano, o más bien, me han levantado temprano. La bebé no ha parado de dar patadas esta mañana, pero la sensación que he sentido al notar la primera ha sido… creo que se podría describir como mágica. Al instante en el que la he sentido, he despertado a Rick y le he puesto la mano en el lugar donde se notaban las patadas. Ambos habíamos sonreído mientras el besaba repetidamente mi vientre.

Ahora yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras él se vestía para una reunión con la editorial para zanjar ya el tema de sus giras después de su último libro.

-¿Kate?-me pregunta saliendo de la habitación y buscándome con la mirada-.

Le miro y separo la sartén del fuego mientras sonrío al verle pelearse con la corbata. Se acerca y me devuelve el gesto mientras termina de amarrársela.

-Buenos días-me dice ahora inclinándose y besándome mientras pone sus manos en mi barriga-.

-Buenos días-le digo posando mis manos en su cintura-, te hemos preparado el desayuno.

Cojo la sartén y vierto el pancake en un plato que estaba encima de la encimera y le añado chocolate derretido por encima. Me giro y lo veo mirando el plato saboreándolo con los ojos. Cuando nota mi mirada sobre él, aparta su vista y me mira.

-¿Tú no desayunas?-me pregunta-.

-Desayuno más tarde, aún es temprano.

Rodea la isla de la cocina y se sienta para empezar a comerlos. En cuanto se mete un bocado en la boca un leve 'hhmm' se ahoga en su garganta.

-Están deliciosos-me dice ahora limpiándose un resto de chocolate de su boca-, pruébalos, de verdad.

Alarga un trozo de pancake untado en chocolate y me lo acerca. Voy alternando mi mirada entre él y el pancake y finalmente decido inclinarme y comérmelo. Lo degusto durante un momento cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, me han quedado estupendos-le digo con una sonrisa de superioridad-.

-Creída-me responde por lo bajo intentando que no lo escuche-.

Sonrío mientras veo cómo disimula metiéndose otro trozo en la boca.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le digo ahora intimidándole-.

-No, nada, que tienes razón, están estupendos.

Espero a que termine de comerse el primer pancake y le pongo el otro en el plato y espero a que se lo coma.

-No Kate, yo ya no puedo más-me dice levantando las manos en señal de que pare-.

-¿No quieres más?

-Estoy lleno-dice ahora poniendo sus manos en la barriga-.

Recojo el plato donde antes estaba el segundo pancake y lo meto en el fregadero. Oigo como el suelo cruje debido a que Castle se ha levantado de la silla y se acerca lentamente para ponerse detrás de mí y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos.

-El que no quiera más no significa que no me hayan gustado, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-me pregunta haciéndome girar para quedar frente a él-.

-Sí, lo sé-le respondo poniendo mi mano en su mejilla-.

Sonríe y me vuelve a besar volviendo a la posición inicial de esta mañana. Tras unos breves momentos, nos separamos y sube su mano hasta acariciar mi pelo.

-Recuerda que hoy tengo reunión con la editorial-me dice ahora separándose y yendo al sillón donde tiene unas carpetas-.

Yo asiento mientras me apoyo en la encimera y lo miro moverse por el salón.

-¿A qué hora vas a volver?-le pregunto ahora caminando hacia él-.

-No lo sé, te llamo en cuanto lo sepa-me responde cogiendo su móvil de la mesa del salón-.

Vuelvo a asentir y me quedo a escasos metros de él. Se acerca y rodea con un brazo mi cintura mientras que con el otro tiene colgando la chaqueta. Me vuelve a besar y se separa.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo-me dice ahora acariciándome la mejilla-.

-De acuerdo-le respondo sonriéndole-.

Se separa de mí y camina hacia la puerta. Agarra el pomo con la mano que tiene libre y antes de cerrarla se gira.

-Te quiero-me dice ahora despidiéndose con la mano-.

-Y yo-le respondo haciendo el mismo gesto-.

En cuanto se cierra la puerta suspiro y me siento en el sillón. Tapo mi cara con las manos para después pasar mis manos por el pelo intentando aclarar mis ideas. Miro el reloj y veo que es hora de irme a cambiar ya que si no me vestía llegaría tarde a la cita con el doctor.

* * *

-¿Katherine Beckett?-escucho preguntar a la enfermera.

Dejo de mirar la revista que tenía entre las manos que me ayudaba a desconectar de mis pensamientos. La dejé encima de la mesa y me levanté y fui con la enfermera.

-Pasa por aquí por favor, en unos minutos vendrá el Dr. Davidson-me dice señalándome la sala y sonriéndome-.

Sonrío y asiento entrando en el cuarto y sentándome en la silla frente al escritorio. Tras unos largos minutos, oigo como la puerta se abre para que después de unos escasos segundos se cierre. Veo aparecer al doctor por mi lado derecho y como siempre lo veo estresado.

-Buenos días Kate-empieza a decir colocándose la bata al sentarse-.

-Buenos días-le digo sonriendo-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-me pregunta cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio-.

-Para eso vine, te quería comentar un par de cosas-le respondo ahora acomodándome mejor en la silla-, quería saber si… bueno, sobre el bebé pienso que es normal que esté dando patadas ya, ¿verdad?

Él se ríe y supongo que es por mi cara de preocupación y duda.

-Sí Kate, es normal. Estás de 6 meses y normalmente es cuando empiezan con sus primeras patadas, aunque a veces suelen darlas antes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me mira extrañado-.

-Es que esta mañana me ha despertado aquí la amiga-le digo ahora riéndome y acariciándome el vientre-, y me preguntaba si era normal.

Me sonríe comprendiendo la preocupación del momento.

-Pues puedes quedarte tranquila Kate, que es normal-dice ahora levantando su mano-.

Yo asiento mientras vuelvo a sonreír. Empiezo a mirar su escritorio mientras pienso cómo formular la siguiente pregunta. Veo una foto de dos niños junto a una mujer sonriendo, parecen felices. Sonrío mirando la foto para después mirarle y ver como él está haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Son sus hijos?-le pregunto señalando la foto-.

-Sí-sonríe-.

-¿Y esta es su mujer?-digo aun sonriéndole-.

En ese momento sé que no debí preguntar al ver cómo su sonrisa se ha borrado.

-Lo era-dice ahora sonriendo nostálgicamente-.

-Lo siento-le digo agachando la cabeza arrepintiéndome de haber preguntado-.

-No pasa nada Kate, pasó y ya está. Ahora que no está no puedo hacer otra cosa-dice, intentando dar ánimos-.

Yo asiento mientras pienso de qué pudo morir la mujer del doctor Davidson ya que no me atrevo a preguntarle después de haber sido tan descarada momentos antes.

-¿Qué otra pregunta querías hacerme?-me pregunta ahora cambiando de tema-.

Alzo la cabeza y le miro pensando qué le puedo decir, aunque con miedo de lo que me pueda responder.

-Verá, le quería hablar sobre lo del… bueno…-empiezo a decir sin sentirme capaz de terminar la frase-.

-¿Cáncer?-termina la frase por mí-.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza mientras me miro las manos y empiezo a jugar con los dedos preguntándome cómo puede seguir la conversación.

-¿Y qué querías saber?

-Pues… sé que tengo posibilidades tanto como para salir de esta como para no hacerlo, pero me gustaría saber aproximadamente de qué porcentaje estamos hablando-le contesto mientras le vuelvo a mirar-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunta ahora frunciendo el ceño-.

-¿Sinceramente? A que si voy a vivir después de esto-le suelto como si fuera una bomba-.

El doctor abre los ojos después de mi sinceridad y carraspea. Se mira las manos para luego volver a mirarme.

-¿Me dejas ver el lunar?-me pregunta ahora alargando la mano para mostrárselo-.

Lo miro durante unos instantes para alargar mi muñeca de modo que él la pueda ver y así que pueda ver el lunar.

-Veo que ha crecido de tamaño-me dice ahora girando lentamente la muñeca hasta donde podía-.

Observo el lunar. Sinceramente, he estado tan centrada en el embarazo que me he despreocupado sobre el lunar, pero a cada minuto del día recuerdo que tengo cáncer. Punto en contra.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Te ha dolido?-me pregunta soltando la muñeca-.

-Estos últimos días sí que lo he notado.

Él asiente y apunta en una hoja. Pienso que es mi ficha médica por lo que no me preocupo qué apunte.

-Doctor, séame sincero… ¿cómo lo ve?-le digo ahora echándole valor aunque por dentro esté temblando-.

-Kate… lo veo igual que al principio, aunque sí te tengo que decir que el lunar tiene peor pinta.

Suspiro y asiento lentamente mientras me miro las manos y giro la muñeca para verme el lunar. Ese maldito lunar que me ha cambiado la vida. Ese lunar que puede hacer que muera o que siga viviendo.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto-.

-Aún siguen habiendo las dos posibilidades Kate-me dice intentando tranquilizarme-.

Miro al doctor fijamente. Eso es parte me ha aliviado, porque quiere decir que podré seguir viviendo, pero por otra parte ha dejado claro que hay otra posibilidad, y sé perfectamente cuál es. Aquella a la que ahora mismo me estoy enfrentando.

Tras unos minutos en silencio en aquella sala escucho sonar mi móvil. Me disculpo con el doctor buscando el móvil en el bolso. Cuando por fin lo encuentro veo una foto de Castle de fondo y su nombre justo encima. Tomo aire antes de deslizar mi dedo por la pantalla para atender a la llamada.

-Hey-le empiezo a decir-.

-Hey-me contesta-, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú, qué tal la reunión?-le pregunto intentando sonar lo más calmada posible-.

-Perfecto. ¿Sabes qué?-me pregunta entusiasmado-.

-Dime-digo sonriendo inconscientemente-.

-Me han cambiado la gira para después del nacimiento del bebé.

Abro la boca sin saber que decir. Miro al doctor intentando buscar en sus ojos alguna respuesta que pueda darle pero no encuentro nada, y mi cabeza se ha quedado bloqueada. El doctor al ver la situación decide dejarme a solas pensando que a lo mejor necesito privacidad para aquella conversación.

-¿Para después del nacimiento?, eso es… es perfecto Castle-intento sonar convincente-.

-Sí, así podremos ir los tres juntos, ¿no te parece estupendo?-me dice aún con la misma actitud-.

Suspiro y paro de hablar. Miro al suelo para después mirar al techo notando cómo las lágrimas se están arrinconando en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-Será genial-le contesto, intentando que no note las ganas que tengo de llorar-.

-Sí, lo será. ¿Nos imaginas?, Tú, yo… el bebé. Los tres juntos-dice feliz-.

Me tapo la boca con las manos intentando ahogar los sonidos mientras dejo que algunas lágrimas corran libres por mis mejillas.

Tras unos minutos en los que escucho a Castle imaginando aquel viaje y yo aguantando lo mejor que pude, decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿A qué hora vuelves a casa?-le pregunto lo más normal que pude-.

-En un par de horas. Todavía faltan por ultimar los países.

-Vale…

Oigo como al otro lado de la línea llaman a Castle y escucho como él susurra un _"espera un momento, estoy hablando con Kate"._

-Perdona, era Paula que quiere que vuelva a la reunión-me explica-.

-Tranquilo, vuelve a la reunión. Después nos vemos-le digo para tranquilizarlo-.

-De acuerdo, después nos vemos. Te quiero-me dice antes de colgar-.

-Y yo a ti-contesto escuchando los pitidos del teléfono dejándome claro que Castle ha colgado-.

Miro la pantalla del móvil y veo una lágrima caer en ella. Rápidamente la seco mientras murmuro un _"No Kate, no te derrumbes ahora. Sigue luchando"_

Guardo el móvil en el bolso y me dispongo a salir cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Veo al doctor entrar, cerrar la puerta y acercarse. Yo me levanto y le miro. Le tiendo la mano a modo de despedida.

-Gracias doctor.

-No me las des Kate, es mi trabajo-me contesta estrechando la mano-.

Yo sonrío mientras camino hacia la puerta. Cojo el pomo con mi mano derecha y antes de abrir la puerta del todo me doy la vuelta viendo cómo el doctor se ha vuelto a quedar mirando la foto de encima de su escritorio. Cierro la puerta volviendo a entrar a la sala. Me acerco al doctor lenta y sigilosamente y veo mejor la foto.

-¿Le puedo hacer un pregunta?-le pregunto con valentía al doctor-.

-Claro-me contesta dejando de mirar la foto-.

-¿De qué murió su mujer?

Tras esa pregunta, veo cómo su semblante se torna a un semblante serio y triste.

-Lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado. Discúlpeme-le digo alejándome rápidamente hacia la puerta-.

-No Kate, para por favor-me dice mientras da unos pasos hacia mí-.

Me detengo y doy media vuelta. Le miro mientras él mira al suelo buscando las palabras.

-Se llamaba Karen y… dio la vida por salvar a su hijo-dice finalmente mirándome-.

Me quedo extrañada y creo que lo nota en mi cara. Él sonríe ante mi expresión.

-También tuvo cáncer, al igual que tú-me dice ahora explicándome más calmado-.

Me quedo petrificada al escuchar eso.

-Era igual de cabezota que tú. Decidió tomar la misma decisión que has elegido tú, pero solo porque quería salvar a John-me sigue explicando mientras sus ojos se van humedeciendo-. John es mi hijo menor. Necesita más cuidados que el mayor porque nació prematuro. Tuvieron que realizarle una cesárea. Desgraciadamente… Karen no salió del quirófano ese día-terminó de decir limpiándose una lágrima disimuladamente-.

No sabía qué decir. Un "lo siento" me parecía demasiado poco para el dolor que sentía ese hombre.

-Por esa razón no quería que tomaras la misma decisión, no quiero que paséis por esto. Pero creo que ya es tarde, la decisión ya la tomaste. Pero estoy seguro y quiero convencerme de que ustedes tendréis otro final-me dice ahora apoyando su mano en mi hombro-.

Sonrío y él hace lo mismo. Aparta su mano y sale por la puerta. Escucho el murmullo de la gente en la sala de espera mientras en mi cabeza no se para de repetir lo que me acaba de decir el doctor; _"Pero estoy seguro y quiero convencerme de que ustedes tendréis otro final"_

Salgo por la puerta y me dirijo al ascensor. Por suerte no hay nadie esperando para cogerlo y cuando este llega, de su interior bajan algunas personas. Al terminar este queda vacío y entro sola. Cuando las puertas se cierran me miro en el espejo que tiene el ascensor. Me acerco y me apoyo en el filo que sobre sale de este. Me acerco y me miro fijamente.

"_Tú vas a tener otro final Kate, lo vas a conseguir" _ Me repito a mí misma mientras el ascensor empieza su viaje hacia la planta baja.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Venga, ya que habéis leído ahora dejad vuestra opinión :)**

**Hasta el próximo!**


End file.
